


First Time

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Sweet Prince [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Camboy Mark Tuan, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Firsts, Light Smut, M/M, Mark is a Little, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Mark has a Little secret that no one was supposed to find, especially not his flatmates and definitely not in this way.





	1. Chapter 1

The semester had finally began to slow down and Jinyoung was ready to just relax. He no longer had assignment after assignment and could spend his time at the dorm doing something better with his time.

After dinner that night he promptly excused himself to his single bedroom, hoping someone would do the dishes since he had cooked an entire meal. Mark also excused himself to the private studio they had invested for Youngjae. The eldest of the seven housemates always disappeared to the studio on Thursday right before eight. No one had ever paid mind since Mark had been doing it for months.

Honestly he didn't even have to ask to use it for the hour he was gone. They all knew not to disturb him just like they never disturbed Youngjae or even Jackson.

It was a common knowledge.

Jinyoung sighed, pulling on his sweatpants and climbing into his bed. He was glad that he had gotten a single bed to himself and didn't have to share a room with the others. Not that his bed wasn't open for them, cause the youngest duo always found time to cuddle one of their favorite hyungs and his boyfriend, even though shy of pda, snuck in at night to sleep.

 He pulled up his laptop, just wanting to check his sns and grades. The semester was going good for him, he knew, but it was never a bad idea to make sure everything was well. Once everything was checked, he closed out of the college forum. He tried to log off his Twitter account but a pop up interrupted him. As he tried to exit out of the pop up, he accidently clicked on the message and was instantly directed to another tap.

Sighing in annoyance, Jinyoung once again tried to exit out of the tab, but was greeted by a surprising sight.

Live cam footage of a boy under the username BabyM. 

What was also surprising about the webpage was that it wasn't a porn site like he would've thought. It was a page under the name of Little Haven. It confused him, but also interested him. 

He stared at the screen, watching the boy wave widely as the camera brightened and focused on his slim frame. He smiled slightly at the excited boy until the brunette came fully into focus. He almost choked when he recognized the smile that was resting on the boy's face.

It was Mark 

-

Mark waved at his camera, waiting for the live to start up.

Every Thursday night at eight he took over the studio to put on his show. He had a huge secret that no one had known. And he hoped that no one would out.

He was a Little.

He never had a chance to slip during the day and he had to wait to be alone. But that was hard when he lived with six other men that were all super nosy and wanted nothing more than to be in his personal space. Of course he could exclude Jaebum in that mix as the man hated popping anyone's bubble.

He smiled widely as people joined his live, commenting many things in the chat.

_We've missed you baby boy_

_Isn't it passed your bedtime_

_Are you going to play with us today_

Mark smirked, pulling out a sucker from his small Little box that sat on the edge of the couch in Youngjae's studio.

"I'm a big boy today guys. And I don't know if I should play. I've been bad." He stuck the sucker on his mouth, swirling his tongue across the cherry flavored lolli.

_how bad baby_

_Does daddy have to punish you_

Mark wanted to cringe at the term. He didn't like the thought of a stranger being his Daddy as he wanted someone closer to him to have that name. Yet, they would never know.

Even when he started doing this, the live show every Thursday night, he wanted to keep it pg and tell everyone what it was like being a Little and to help other caregivers and Littles with this lifestyle.

But even he got needy.

He had to switch over to the nsfw Little server some weeks because he wanted attention that he wasn't getting with his flatmates. Today just happened to be one of those days.

"I've got a new toy for us. But it's for later." He smirked again, licking the sucker seductively. What his viewers didn't know was that he had already been playing with himself. The toy he had was pressed firmy inside him and he was just waiting for the right time to use it. For now he was just going to be a tease.

He finished his sucker, throwing the stick somewhere in the room for him to pick up later. He slowly reached down between his legs, hiking up his oversized sweater just a bit. He rubbed his member slightly, trying to make himself hard. It wasn't difficult though with the all the naughty words and praises coming from the chat.

_You look so pretty baby_

_Man you really have been bad_

_Show daddy your thighs_

_I wanna hear you moan baby boy_

Mark moaned softly, wrapping his hand around the shaft, pumping slowly. His head rolled back as he lifted himself slightly off his toy. He rocked back and forth on the dildo slowly as he didn't want to get himself to worked up just yet.

"Ah, it feels good." He moaned, hooded eyes looking at his camera. "Do I look pretty? Do you like it?" He moaned again, spreading his legs and showing off more of his body. He couldn't help but like the attention. He was a needy baby and wanted nothing more than to please.

_Of course baby_

_Daddy loves it_

_Keep going pretty boy_

_-_

Jinyoung couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was Mark showing himself to complete strangers (almost three hundred of them), but they were calling him baby boy and themselves Daddy and he was liking it.

Was this what he was doing in Youngjae's studio every Thursday night?

He had half a mind to burst in there and ask the older what was going on, but he stopped himself. He knew that if he shocked Mark in anyway the older would just close in on himself and lock out any information and a panic attack would set in. Jinyoung knew his friend was very sensitive and shy and this was probably a secret. It wouldn't be good on him to mess up his calm.

"O-okay guys, it's time to really play. P-pick a number between 1 and 5." Jinyoung watched the chat fill with a flurry of numbers and before he knew exactly what he was doing he typed a quick message.

_how about 4 prince_

Mark stuttered, slowly his rhythm by reading the message. He smirked, hoping it was by his words that made him slow down. He reached of screen to grab something, before a soft vibrating sound came from his speaker. The older moaned loudly, trying to speak around it. "I-I like f-four." He rocked more vigoursly on the dildo, still pumping his member.

Jinyoung hadn't known what came over him as he typed more messages into the chat.

_you look so pretty prince_

_keep going sweetpea_

_you're doing so good looks so hot_

Mark could barley keep his eyes open long enough to read his messages, but he knew they had him coming undone very quickly. "I n-need to, c-can I-I,"

_sweet prince_

_cum for me_

_-_

Jinyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really couldn't explain what had happened. He honestly didn't want to bring it up again. But he knew would eventually have to talk to Mark about it.

But before any of that happened, he wanted to know more about what ever he had witnessed. His search for answers started on that website.

He filtered through the tabs on Little Haven, noting that Mark's show was on the nsfw screen. He quickly searched his user on the normal search bar. He came across a profile with the name and the cutest picture of Mark he has ever seen.

_BabyM_

_Age: 3_

_Likes: cuddles, stuffies, candy, cookies, sharks, praises_

_Dislikes: meanies, veggies, storms, the dark_

_Hi I'm BabyM and I want to be your friend!_

Jinyoung snorted at the bio. He bookmarked the page before moving on. He was still confused, but he was determined to find out more before he asked Mark. He wanted to be well informed as to not scare the boy.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

It took several weeks before Jinyoung reached the confidence to approach Mark about what he saw all those Thursdays ago. He of course waited until after his live that night.

After dinner Mark excused himself to the studio and then Jinyoung excused himself to his own room. Eight o'clock was quickly rolling around and they both had things to do.

Jinyoung logged back into Little Haven and searched Mark's user name. His page popped and a notification stating that his show was starting in several minutes blinked across his screen.

He waited in anticipation. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he was excited. He actually liked watching Mark do his own thing. He skipped out on any other of the dirty shows cause he honestly didn't like Mark showing off his body to other people. And that first night was a complete accident, but his softer shows were better.

He enjoyed watching Mark get excited over toys that were all for children. He enjoyed the way the older talked as if he was a child, explaining things the way a toddler would, even stuttering and lisping. And by the end of each show he would curl up on the couch and doze off.

In his long hours of research he had come to find out, Mark was a Little.

It didn't perturb him like most of the sources said it might. In all honestly he wanted to learn more from the horse's mouth. The horse being Mark.

Which is what he planned to do tonight.

Mark's shows as always stared with a cute wave and bright smile. The chat busted to life like usual and he just stayed silent. The older knew his user by now as he was the only one that called him prince. It seemed more fitting than baby boy.

To Jinyoung, Mark had always been a prince. Someone so beautiful and close to his heart, but so intangible. He, at times, couldn't keep his feelings for the boy under wrap. He had liked Mark since the day they meet, but he was and still is dating Jaebum and would never do anything to ruin that. He might have liked Mark but he also loved Jaebum. 

Of course that never stopped him from voicing to his boyfriend how much he liked their flatmate.

The Little showed of some more toys, explaining excitedly what they did and asking if they wanted to play with him. But before long the show was ending, leaving Mark rubbing his eyes and yawning.

_I knew it was past your bed time_

_You really do need a daddy_

_Go to sleep baby boy_

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He still didn't like the term being used towards Mark. Words like that should only be used by someone willing to take care of the boy.

He wanted to be that person.

_why don't you go to sleep prince well be waiting for you next time_

Mark nodded slowly, laying down on the couch and curling up with a blanket. He waved slightly at his camera. "Nighty night everyone." He whispered, eyes fluttering closed as his camera dimmed and the show eneded.

Jinyoung quickly grasped the opportunity to reach the studio before Mark disappeared and he lost the chance to ask him about everything he saw.

He didn't bother knocking on the door and just entered slowly. Even though he was breaking into a safe space he didn't want to startle Mark. "Hyung, are you awake?" He whispered, closing the door and locking it. Another precaution he took, making the sounds as loud as possible.

He wanted Mark to know that he was here.

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep with the back of his hand. "Hm, I sweepy." He mumbled, sitting up slowly with a yawn. Jinyoung stopped his urge to coo at how cute Mark was being.

"Hey sweetheart. It's okay, you can nap later. Can I talk to you?" The younger walked slowly to the couch, sitting down next to the older. Mark instantly tensed up, eyes going wide. He shuffled away from Jinyoung.

"N-no. P-please go away." The younger shook his head, reaching out slowly for Mark. The boy tried to resist the pull, but ended up letting Jinyoung situate himself in the brunette's lap.

"It's okay prince, everything is going to be okay." Mark shivered at the name, remembering that only one person had ever called him that.

"A-Are you- How'd you f-find out. I-I'm weird aren't I? You think I'm w-weird don't you?" Jinyoung could sense the panic setting in Mark. He shook his head, rubbing soft circles into the boy's thighs.

"No of course not sweetpea. I actually wanted to meet you. Know more about you. Wanted to know why you are exposing yourself to strangers. You could get hurt." Mark groaned, relaxing into his friend's hold. The thumb rubbing circles into his thigh calmed him enough to answer.

"I'm a L-Little and I like the attention. I-I'm sorry." Jinyoung sighed, pulling the boy even closer. He didn't like seeing Mark so scared and upset about something like this. The boy had always been shy about certain things and he could tell this was one of them. He really wanted to make sure Mark was safe and comfortable about this.

"Baby, it's okay. But I want you to know that I don't like you showing off your body like that. You should save it for someone else. Someone special." Mark sighed, looking up at Jinyoung. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that he had feelings for the boy. He liked him since the first week they moved in together. Yet he had never wanted to get in between him and Jaebum. But he was quite content with Jinyoung doting on him like this.

"Okay Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

After the slip, Mark didn't move away from Jinyoung for a whole day. He wanted the younger to be by his side, clinging onto him as if he would disappear if he let go.

Jinyoung didn't mind though. He loved looking after Mark. And his Little Space just made it even better. He was ten times more shy, but also five times more open about what he wanted. 

Especially now that Jinyoung was the only one who knew his secret.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." The Little looked up at the younger, eyes wide and hands gripping the brunette's shirt hem. Jinyoung smiled down at the boy, picking him up.

"Alright prince. What's my baby hungry for, hm?" The websites that he had looked through always said that people could get disgusted, disturbed by the way an adult would act like a child. Yet, he didn't find anything wrong with it. If anything he thought it was great idea. It let off stress, sure in an awkward and confusing way, but it was still a way to escape the struggles and hardships of every day life and he had no problem fitting into a role that would help his friend.

He wasn't going to push away a good thing for Mark, especially if it was helping him in anyway.

He knew that there would still be ground rules that they would have to come up with later for both their safety, but that could wait for a different time.

"Jjajangmyeon, please." The brunette snuggled into his neck offering a silent plea thst once they wede in the kitchen he didn't want to be put down.

Jinyoung never planed to let go.

-

Mark sat eagerly in Jinyoung's lap as the younger feed him. He didn't know how much the Little was capable of yet and didn't want to leave him to his own devices.

He didn't complain.

"Does it taste good baby?" Mark nodded, cheeks full of noddles. Jinyoung smiled at the sight. He had never seen the older like this, as his friend had always been quiet and reserved. But in this quiet, happy head space he was quick to change a personality, yet stay as himself in so many ways.

But as happy as he was it was all quick to fall away.

Soon the kitchen filled with the loud rambunctious trio (BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jackson) and Mark locked himself near Jinyoung's chest, trembling and on the verge of panicking.

"D-Daddy." He mumbled into the younger's chest, hands gripping at the brunette's shirt in a way to calm himself. He had been fine with Jinyoung finding out his secret as his friend had always been calm and understanding, but the rest of them he could never read very well and he was scared, no, terrified of what they might say.

"It's okay little one." Jinyoung rubbed soft circles into Mark's thighs, the only calming gesture he knew to stop the older's panic attack. "Daddy's right here." He whispered softly into the Little's ear.

"Hyung, did you make anything for lunch?"

"Yeah, I smell Jajangmyeon!"

"Did you eat all of it? Now what are we going to eat?" The kitchen was filled with their loud complaints. Mark jerked at the sounds, everytime someone raised their voices. Jinyoung shook his head, patting the brunette softly on the back.

"Inside voices boys. And I only made some from Mark. You're old enough to make food on your own." Yugyeom pouted, gesturing to Mark.

"But so is he! Why do we have to cook ourselves." The Little turned to look at the other boys, hearing what Yugyeom said. He was confused. Why did the blonde think he was old enough to cook all by himself. He was only three years old. Jinyoung sighed, patting the boy on his butt, before standing up slowly.

"Baby, why don't you go into my room and wait. I'll be there in a few minutes." Mark didn't want to leave Jinyoung's side, but it was better than staying and having to face those three.

"Okay." The Little slowly released his grip on the brunette before slowly walking away from him. He wasn't paying attention as he walked down the hall, still trying to calm his nerves, when another body bumped into him and he promptly fell on his butt.

"Oh, sorry hyung." The shock of the fall rattled through his Little Mind and he felt as if he had fallen from a height greater than what it really was. His lip instantly quieted and he called out for the only person he knew would come to his aid.

"Daddy!"

-

Jinyoung was in the midst of calming the three hungry boys when wails erupted from the hall and a simple word had him flying to the rescue.

"Daddy!" Mark called again, tears streaming down his face. Not only had his butt been hurt so wasn't his pride. Jinyoung rushed to his side, scooping him up and pressing him close.

"Baby, it's okay. Tell Daddy what happened." The Little pouted, rubbing his tears with the back of his hand.

"I do what Daddy said a-and went to the room, b-but Bummie pushed me. It hurt." Jinyoung resisted the urge to laugh at Mark's explanation. He knew Jaebum wouldn't have pushed the boy down, but the in his head space everything must've been a bit more dramatic.

"Jinyoungie can you explain what's going on?" The younger brunette nodded slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's forehead. The boy's tears had stop by now, but he wasn't looking away from Jinyoung. He was scared if he did then Jaebum would make fun of him and he would cry all over again.

"Yeah, call Youngjae to the dinning room. We're gonna have to have a long talk about everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was still clinging to Jinyoung. This is was too much for him. He wasn't ready to tell his secret. It was a secret for a reason. He had kept it to himself for so long that he felt bad for even whispering it to Jinyoung.

The other boys hadn't spoken a word since they all sat at the dining room table. Everyone was waiting for Mark to say something first.

Jinyoung rubbed small circles into the brunette's thighs and back, trying to keep the boy calm as much as possible. "Sweet pea, you gotta say something to the boys. They're waiting to meet you." Mark shook his head, pushing his face into the younger's chest. He didn't want to. It was such an awful thing to confess. "And why not?"

"S-Scared Daddy." Youngjae cooed at the soft voice from across the table. He really wanted to know what was going on with his hyung, but he would wait for the brunette to say everything he needed to.

"Its okay prince. No one is going to make fun of you. Why don't you just say hi to everyone, hm?" Mark pulled away from Jinyoung slowly, turning to face the other five boys. He waved slightly and uttered the softest English greeting that any of them have ever heard.

"Hi." Youngjae cooed again.

"Awe hyung you're so cute!" The word hyung made him pout. He wasn't a hyung at all.

"No hyung JaeJae. I'm only three." He held up four fingers to prove it, until he remembered that was one to many and hesitantly put one finger back down. "See?" The blonde chuckled softly at the action.

"I do. You're such a big boy huh?" He nodded, leaning back against Jinyoung.

"Okay, my question still hasn't be answered. What is going on with him?" Jaebum inquired, watching the others melt at Mark's actions.

"Hyung, this is Little Space. It's a headspace where he can regress to an age that makes him feel safe and completely forget about his stress. Right now he's three. How old can you be baby?" Mark thought for a few seconds before answering softly.

"Only four. I'm not a too big boy Daddy." Jackson's eyebrows knotted together at the term.

"And why does he call you daddy? Isn't the a kink or something?" Jinyoung chuckled, shaking his head. These kids.

"It can, but for Mark it isn't. Little's need caregivers and they pick names for them. He just so happened to pick me as Daddy." Jackson nodded, leaning over to pinch Mark on the cheek. He was even cuter like this.

"Gaga quit it!" Yugyeom chuckled, watching everything unfold. He liked this side of his hyung. It made him finally feel like a hyung.

"Are there any rules or things that we have to follow? Like how are we supposed to take care of him like this?" BamBam finally asked. He was liking this, but it seemed dangerous if they didn't know how to protect Mark in his headspace. The brunette was like a child now and their care, as BamBam knew, was completely different from theirs.

"Wait!" Mark squealed, sliding off Jinyoung's lap. He tumbled down the hallway, causing the group to laugh until a small thud interrupted them. Jinyoung immediately went to stand, but Mark's tiny voice followed stopping his movement. "I'm okay!"

-

Mark waddled back into the kitchen, notebook in hand. Jinyoung was ready for the boy to crawl back into his lap, but he surprised everyone by walking up to Youngjae. "C-Can I sit in your lap JaeJae?" The blonde smiled brightly at the Little, opening up his arms.

"Of course you can sweetheart!" The brunette eagerly climbed into the younger's lap. He slid his notebook onto the table. It repressed his Little personality well, at least he thought so. It was covered in a variety of stickers of his favorite animals and plants, plus a weird monster sticker that he found in a box of fruit snacks.

"This is my notebook." He said, opening up the first few pages. There wasn't much inside, seeing as how must of the pages were for caregivers to take notes and he hadn't had any since he's been Little. "It has my schedule and few rules and p-punishments."

"Punishments?" Yugyeom asked, hand reaching out for the book. He wanted to know what else was inside.

"W-When I'm bad, I get punished." Jaebum tilted his head in confusion.

"How do you punish yourself baby?" The word slipped out before he could stop himself. But he honestly didn't mind.

"It's hard, but I put my stuffs away and I-I sit in a corner." BamBam chuckled softly. He could imagine Mark doing that.

"Why are these pages blank?" The Little had been distracted with the strings on Youngjae's sweater to notice that Jaebum was talking to him again.

"T-That's for my caregivers. T-To take notes." He whispered, looking down at the table. He didn't like saying the word like that. He didn't want to make his friends feel uncomfortable.

"Can we fill it up baby?" Youngjae asked, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Mark's head. The Little jumped at the question, looking around the table at his flatmates.

"Really? You wanna?" Yugyeom nodded slightly, not wanting to chose for the others.

"Of course. We want to take care of you, right?" The group gave a collective nod of their heads and Mark let out an excited squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jinyoung is rubbing small circles into Mark's thighs every time he sense he is going to panic. It's the same thing that people so to me when I'm having a panic attack.
> 
>  
> 
> Also next chapter is the first time Mark calls Jaebum Papa


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's head space was confusing to say the least. It was almost as if he had never changed. At least in Jaebum's eyes.

The brunette was still as quiet and shy as ever, he still used his manners, and he didn't like to bother the other boy's for help even if he really needed it. To Jaebum it was hard to notice the switch from Big to Little Mark.

The only noticeable differences are his choice in comfortable clothes which were all soft pastels and covered in sharks or turtles, a higher pitched voice that was always accompanied by a Daddy or some other nickname, and the off chance he had a pacifier after a rough night of sleep.

Even with that Jaebum still took extra care to adjust to his hyung's needs.

He had studied up every website he could find and read everything that Mark had already written down in his Little book. He was even taking notes like the brunette had said to do.

And that's where he found himself today, sitting in the living room while Mark colored. He was flipping through the pages of the notebook, rereading all the things the others had noticed about Mark. They had even wrote down more rules for themselves and the Little.

"Prince, what are you doing?" Mark looked over his shoulder, small smile on his face.

"C-Coloring. Wanna see?" Jaebum nodded, urging the boy show him his skills. BamBam had to buy more utensils for the boy, seeing as how he was always curious about the drawing tools the younger had. The ravenette nodded, closing the notebook to give Mark his full attention.

The Little picked up his piece of paper and turned around to show Jaebum. "It's our family! There's me and JaeJae and Bamie and GaGa and Gyeomie and Coco and Daddy and you Papa!" The ravenette blinked at the term. He didn't think that Mark would give another one of them a name such as Jinyoung's. But he wouldn't complain.

"Its beautiful baby. Do you want, Papa to hang it on the fridge?" He asked hesitantly, testing out the word Mark had used. It didn't feel right resting on his tongue, but hopefully he would get used to it.

"Please!" The Little squealed. He had never had his art placed in such an obvious spot before. Well, he never had anyone to show his art too. Jaebum smiled at the boy, carefully taking his drawing and carrying it into the kitchen. He found a magnet and stuck the drawing underneath it, proudly displaying Mark's art. "Wah, Papa it looks good." The brunette stated, tugging on the ravenette's shirt."

"It sure does baby." Jaebum smiled, picking up Mark. "And now, it's nap time. Let's get you changed." The Little nodded, clinging tightly to his side, eyes closing softly as the tiredness covered him slightly.

Jaebum would have to remember to write it down in the Little book later.

He was Papa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Triqi_Cici
> 
> Mark doesn't feel comfortable being a little but he just needs a push in the right direction.

The week after being found out was horrible. At least to Mark.

His flatmates feed him constant praise and adoration. They loved Little him, he could see it in their eyes and in the way they wrote vigioursly in his Little notebook.

Yet he wasn't ready to fully accept it.

They might've just done these things to make him comfortable not because they were okay with his choice. Jinyoung and Jackson had always made sure he fit it to the best of his ablitiy no what. Yugyeom stuck to his side when he first moved to Korea, wanting to teach his hyung everything he knew. They never wanted him to feel out of place here.

But this was different.

Acting like a child to escape the struggles of the adult world was ridiculous. He had read it multiple times over his Little website that many caregivers stopped being in their Little's life cause they found it weird.

He had a feeling his friends would be the same.

Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to lose all the people he had started calling family because of his own life choices.

He angrily shoved all his Little things in a box before pushing underneath his bed. It was better there anyway. He didn't need his favorite shark or his paci. He didn't need his blanket or coloring books. He was an adult, for crying out loud, and he didn't need any of these childish things.

He was fine without them.

Mark finally left the safety of his and Youngjae's room to venture to the kitchen. He needed something to snack on before Jinyoung came home and fixed dinner. He was hoping the other's had forgotten about last week's episode.

-

"What do you mean this is isn't the right type? I spent most of my allowance on these." BamBam exclaimed, pouring out the contents of the bag. Youngjae sighed, flipping through the notebook.

"He likes blue and pink ones. Plus anything with sea creatures; sharks, jellyfish, turtles. These," the blonde gestured to the table, "aren't gonna cut it. Lion's really? He doesn't own a single zoo animal, except the elephant." BamBam pouted, pushing the plate and cups back into the grocery bag.

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't read the book. Oh wait I didn't have it. How was I supposed to remember that?" Mark slowly emerged from the hallway, clearing his throat and interrupting their argument.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked uninterested. He honestly didn't care what the younger ones were doing. It had to be ridiculous if they were arguing like that.

"We were just buying Little things hyung. You know cups and plates and stuff." The brunette tensed slightly at the mention of it. He sighed, turning away from the fridge, bottle of water in hand. He looked down at the table, eyes widening at all the things that they bought.

He almost went Little at the sight.

Normally he wouldn't slip due to things such as this, but he had never had sippy cups and utensils just for his headspace. He chuckled lightly, picking up a plate that looked like a lion. "Cute." BamBam instantly stuck out his tongue at Youngjae.

"See? I told you he'd like them!" The blonde rolled his eyes, pushing the notebook into the younger's chest.

"Fine. Whatever, just put it away. I have homeworks to do." BamBam blew a raspberry in Youngjae's direction before smiling brightly.

"I knew you'd like them hyung." Mark didn't say anything and just patted the small boy on the back. He didn't like any of this.

-

Night had fallen over the dorm and the boys were sleeping soundly. It didn't take much for Mark to slip out of his room undetected. He made his way into the kitchen, going to the cabinets were all the new plates were. He hated the idea of the boys spending money his lifestyle. They didn't need too.

They shouldn't need too.

He violently pulled out all the child-like plates, bowls, cups, and plastic ware. He hated this. He didn't deserve the boys taking care of him. They didn't need to do this. They were only trying to make him comfortable. They weren't doing it because they cared. They weren't doing it because they loved him. He was being tricked. That's the only thing he could think of that made sense.

Mark bent the plastic spoons in awkward angles before throwing them across the kitchen. He was frustrated, angry, and just out of place. He never deserved the acts of kindness the boys were showing him. He grabbed a plate and slapped it across the counter, hoping it would break.

He screamed out his frustration then not caring who heard as he threw the dishes everywhere. This was stupid and pointless, plastic wasn't going to break easy, but he didn't care. He didn't ask to be this way. He didn't ask to be helped. He didn't ask for the others to find out.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Jinyoung's voice stopped Mark's short rage. He slumped against the counter, sippy cup slamming softly on the edge of the counter.

"Just go back to bed Jinyoung. I'm fine." The younger sighed, walking around the numerous child eating ware.

"You're not fine. What's going on? Why are you trying to break the things BamBam bought you?" The older sighed, throwing the sippy cup down on the ground.

"Stop! Stop trying to care for me when you don't care about me. All of you are just trying to make feel comfortable, you're not doing it cause you love me or care about me." Jinyoung snorted, slowly wrapping his arms around Mark.

"Don't be ridiculous. We all care about you. You're our hyung and now our Little prince. We do love you baby." The names the younger gave instantly sent Mark into Little Space.

"D-Daddy?" Jinyoung smiled softly.

"Yes prince?" The Little looked up at the brunette, eyes slightly watery.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw them around. B-Bamie spent so much moneys. I-I didn't mean it." Jinyoung sushed the boy, rubbing a hand through his hair softly.

"Its okay baby. Let's clean it up and then get you to bed. My little boy must be tired after all this huh?" Mark nodded slowly, eyes dropping slightly.

He would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, but it would be fine. Jinyoung said it himself. They all loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much time and I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Triqi_Cici + uri_team_aniya
> 
> Mark's used to getting what he wants, but Jaebum isn't ready to give in.

Months after the plastic-breaking incident all the boys showered Mark (Big and Little) with all the love they could.

Plus things that made him happy.

Youngjae sang his favorite song during bedtime. Jackson taught him new martial art tricks. Jinyoung bought him every flavor of ice cream he could afford. BamBam let him use his special art supplies. Yugyeom bought him new cars and stuffies that he didn't even need. Everyone was making sure that he got what he wanted.

Everyone except Jaebum.

The second oldest was not giving into anything the Little wanted. He had told Jinyoung that always saying yes would turn Mark into a spoiled brat and he didn't want his baby tarnished like that. "Don't be silly. It's fine." Was the only response he'd get.

-

"We'll be back. Will my two boys be okay by themselves?" Jinyoung pressed a quick kiss to Mark's forehead before rushing out the door, the three youngest in tow.

"Bye Daddy!" The Little called, running back towards the living room. He quickly set up his drawing space right in front of Jaebum. He knew he had to be a good boy while his Daddy was away. Papa just wasn't cut out for watching him alone, at least that's what Jinyoung said.

"What are you doing there sweetheart?" Jaebum asked, waking at the sound of pencils hitting the floor. Mark looked up at Jaebum, smile wide.

"Col'ring Papa! Wanna color too?" The younger chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't have the patience to color like Mark and BamBam did, nor the skill. He couldn't even remember coloring when he was younger. He probably just pushed those memories out of his brain.

"No baby, but I am going to get you a snack. How does that sound?" Mark nodded eagerly before turning back to his coloring book. Jaebum chuckled, standing up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. They really didn't have food for the Little so he had to get creative. The only thing he really knew how to do for the boy was cutting up some fruit. It was easy and quick and he wouldn't cause fire in Jinyoung's kitchen.

He cut up some watermelon and put it in a bowl. He didn't even know if Mark liked watermelon, but he figured the boy would still eat it anyway. "Here baby. Don't get it on the floor." Jaebum set the bowl near Mark before going back to the couch.

"Ooh, melon! Thanks Papa!" The Little carefully picked up a piece of watermelon, trying his best not to get the juice on the floor, just like Jaebum told him, and stuck it in his mouth. "Hm, yummy!" Jaebum sighed, leaning back in the couch. Watching Mark was going to be easier than he thought.

-

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Mark, please sit still. You got dirt on your face. How did you even do that? Did you go outside without telling me?" The Little giggled, shaking his head. He had been playing with the plants that were littered all over the dorm while Jaebum had been asleep. He had gotten bored with drawing and when he tried to wake up his Papa the man didn't even budge.

"No Papa. I wanted to be a gar'ner so I helped fix their owies." Jaebum chuckled, slipping a new shirt over the Little's head.

"Baby, those plants aren't real, they don't get owies. If you want we can get you real plants, yeah. Okay, all done. Go play." Mark quickly rushed off, most likely to find Coco to annoy. "Don't run, you'll fall." The ravenette shook his head, walking back out to the living room to make sure the Little wasn't going to hurt himself.

"Papa Papa! Can I have ice cream, please." Mark ran into the living space, stopping before he bumped into Jaebum. The Little bounced on his tip-toes. The ravenette immeadiately wanted to say yes, because he asked nicely like he always was told to, but he remembered what happened earlier that afternoon.

"No." He answered softly, patting the boy on the head. Mark pouted, resting back on his heels.

"But why? I used my manners and ever'thing. Bamie always says manners get you places." Jaebum chuckled, rolling his eyes. He wanted to tell the Little that it wan't the best to trust BamBam's words, but Mark kept talking. "And GaGa says manners are the best policy."

"Baby, honesty is the best policy not manners. And I'm still saying no. You didn't eat all your lunch and you'll spoil your dinner." Plus Jinyoung would kill him if he gave Mark any sweets before dinner without telling him first. He would rather not be on the hit list like Yugyeom was.

"Papa that's not fair! I want ice cream!" Mark's voice rose in pitch, cracking slightly in the middle of his sentence. Jaebum sighed, knowing what was coming next. He had seen it in his nieces and nephews before. He knew the boy was going to throw a tantrum. It should've come as a shock to him as Mark was well behaved and never caused a problem, but with all the events that happened over the last few months he was expecting it.

Mark was getting used to getting his way, but the ravenette wasn't going to be a pushover like the rest of the house.

"You're not getting ice cream Mark. And that's final." The Little couldn't believe his ears. No one had ever told him no before. The others gave him what ever he wanted. Why wasn't Papa? He narrowed his eyes at the younger, opening his arms and opened his mouth to scream.

"I want it! I want it! I want it! Give me ice cream. Give me ice cream!" He threw himself on the ground and continued to scream and wail. Jaebum rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, sitting down. He wasn't going to play into the act of the Little. Mark could scream all he wanted to, all it was going to do was give him a sore throat and tire him out.

-

The screaming lasted a good twenty minutes before Jaebum got fed up.

"Mark Yi-en Tuan! Stop right now." The ravenette got up from the couch and walked over to Mark. The Little's screams had died slightly, but he hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. "I'm gonna count to three and if you don't stop you're going on time out. One," Jaebum held up a finger to start his countdown. Mark didn't falter. "Two." Another finger was added. There was no way he was going to go to three. "Thr-"

"Papa I'm sorry! Markie won't do it 'gain. Pomise!" The ravenette smirked, patting the Little on the head.

"That's my good boy. But you're still going on time out for not listening. When Papa says no it means no. Can you remember that baby?" Mark nodded, sitting off the floor slowly. "Good. Now go to the corner. You gotta wait three minutes okay. Can you do that?" Mark nodded again before rushing off to a corner. He would never do that again.

-

Three minutes later and Mark was back to his well behaved self, coloring and giggling over Coco's soft snores.

Jaebum would most definitely rub it in Jinyoung's face that he was right.

Saying yes was turning Mark into a spoiled brat, but saying no gave taught him a lesson and that made everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first punishment was super boring just a three minute time out. The next punishment is the first and last time they ever try it so be ready!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by uri_team_aniya
> 
> Mark gets sick for the first time in Little Space and he doesn't know what to do. Jinyoung always has the solution.

"D-Daddy?" Mark slowly pushed the younger's door open, knowing that he shouldn't enter without knocking. It was one of the biggest rules in the dorm aside from don't burn the kitchen down (pointing fingers at BamBam and Yugyeom).

"What's the matter baby?" Of course Little Mark got away with just about anything. Papa said it was because he was just so darn cute. Mark could believe that. He walked toward the bed, head hanging down, tears threatening to spill over. This morning hadn't been the best. He woke up not only in Little Space, but feeling super hot and stomach swirling around. He just felt gross all over.

"Owies Daddy." Jinyoung cooed at the boy, picking him up gently and settling him in his lap. The Little was way too warm for his liking and he could already tell the poor boy was sick, but he wanted to hear it from Mark. They were trying to teach him to use his words and voice when he had a problem or wanted something. Mark leaned into Jinyoung's chest, sniffling lightly. "Owies."

"Where Markie? I can't make it better unless you tell me what hurts baby." Mark sniffled loudly, pulling away. He patted his stomach and then his head.

"Tummy feels swishy Daddy." Jinyoung rubbed his thighs softly, kissing his head. "Ow, head too Daddy."

"Awe, I'm sorry baby. Daddy will make it better. Can you wait here while I-" Mark instantly clung to the brunette, shaking his head.

"D-Daddy No! Wanna go too." Jinyoung chuckled, sliding the both of them off the bed.

"Alright baby, you can come too." He sighed, patting the boy in the back softly. He didn't like seeing Mark sick. He honestly couldn't even remember a time when the older had gotten this sick. Mark refused to come down with an illness and usually was the one to take care of the others cause his immune system was the best out of all seven of them. It was still shocking to see the boy, now in Little, look so miserable.

He had to make him feel better and fast.

-

"Markie you have to take this. It'll make you feel better." Jinyoung held up the pill and juice for the Little. Mark pushed softly against his hand, not wanting to even look at the big nasty pill. It was big and scary and he heard Gyeomie say it didn't taste good either. He definitely didn't want it.

"No Daddy. Yucky." Jinyoung sighed. He'd been at this for twenty minutes and had been getting no where. He was honestly running out of options. He made the boy some soup only for him to throw it up almost instantly. He gave him a bath to calm the fever that was trying to break through and he even let the boy lay in his bed, nothing but tiny shorts covering his body so he wouldn't sweat as much. The medicine was the last thing he had to get through to settle the Little's aches and 'swishy' tummy. 

"Fine, I'll be back baby." Mark slumped back against the pillows. watching Jinyoung walk to his bathroom. He had no idea what his Daddy was doing, but he wasn't that interested. He still felt awful and just wanted the owies to go away. "I've got it!" Jinyoung cheered, rushing out of the bathroom. "Okay prince, how about this. If Daddy takes it will you take it also?" Mark pouted, looking over Jinyoung. He didn't want his Daddy to take the nasty pill, but maybe if his Daddy liked the taste then he would too.

"Okay." Mark finally agreed. Jinyoung smiled, resting the pill in Mark's hand. He grabbed the boy's sippy cup and sat it in his lap. The younger quickly popped the other 'pill' in his mouth. Unbeknownst to Mark the pill that Jinyoung was taking was actually a Mike 'n Ike that had been hidden in the bathroom from Little.

"See baby, it's not so bad. Now take yours. It'll make the owies go away. I promise."

-

"Daddy! Wake up, I gotta go see Dr. Hamari! It's 'portant!" Mark jumped on Jinyoung's sleeping form. The younger groaned, rolling over trying to adjust to the Little's weight.

"Hey prince." The brunette croaked out, settling his hands on Mark's waist. "Daddy isn't feeling very well maybe you can ask GaGa to take you to see Dr. Hamari." The Little gasped, pressing his hand against Jinyoung's forehead.

"Oh no! Daddy got the owies too!" The younger smiled slightly, watching his baby boy frantically try and comfort him. "Don't worry Daddy, when I gets back I'll take good care of you. Papa can even make you soups. You'll get better real soon. The owies won't hurt you for very long. Markie promises." The Little kissed Jinyoung quickly on the forehead before rushing out of the room.

Jinyoung chuckled, rolling back over to catch some more sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by T
> 
> Mark's never a bad boy but sometimes things change.

Jaebum sighed, slumping forward in the dinning table. He hasn't been getting much sleep these days, seeing as he had school, then work, and a Little to take care of. Mark had been in Little Space so often that it was almost rare to see him Big. Of course they all knew it was because he was excited to have caregivers for the first time. He told them it would eventually wear down and he would go back to normal schedule.

But for now he had been Little for too long.

Mark was full of energy like any normal three year old. He ran around, screamed, played, danced, ate messily, and even took naps at times. Still he was calmer than most three year olds. He had very good manners, he never argued when he didn't get his way and he wasn't very picky.

He was still a handful though.

"Papa! Coco needs to go potty!" Six tiny feet pounded into the kitchen as Jaebum groaned, sitting up.

"Okay Markie. Let's go take her outside." He was still feeling tired, but he was in charge of the Little today while everyone else was out doing God knows what. He'd have to give Jinyoung a piece of his mind.

-

"Mark please stop. Papa is very tired." Mark had been running around ever since they came back inside. He had thought if he used some energy playing with Coco the boy would want to take a nap with him. He had been very wrong. In fact it seemed as if Mark had gained more energy.

"Oh, Papa should take nap then." Jaebum chuckled, looking down at the Little. He had thought about it but Youngjae and Jinyoung would have his head for sleeping while Mark was awake in Little Space. It was dangerous and he could get hurt.

"I can't baby, who would watch you?" The Little stopped to thing about that. He smiled, pointing at Coco's open play pen.

"Coco will!" Jaebum snorted, shaking his head.

"Baby, Coco is a puppy. She's too young to watch you. Papa has to do." Mark pouted, turning back to look at Coco. He really wanted his Papa to get some sleep. Daddy always said if you're tired rest is good for your body. It's like a battery and it needs recharged sometimes.

"Then I'll take nap with you Papa!" The ravenette smiled slightly. Mark rushed over to Jaebum, slowly climbing up into his lap.

"You will, huh?" The Little nodded. Everyone needs rest sometime, even if he wasn't tired he would make sure his Papa got what he deserved.

"Yep! Now shh Papa. Nap time."

-

Mark didn't even rest his eyes for more than ten minutes before he got bored. Jaebum was dead asleep, snoring loudly. The Little carefully slid off the ravenette, running away to his room. He grabbed his favorite shark plush from it's hiding spot. "Sharkie, Papa is sweeping. Let's go play in Daddy's room. But you gots to be quiet and don't tell." Sharkie nodded, easily agreeing with Mark. He didn't want to get in trouble either.

To Little Mark Jinyoung's room was huge. Of course it was slightly bigger than everyone else's but it was definetely not tiny. "Whoa Sharkie look!" Mark ran to one of the book cases in the room. It was filled with all types of different books. They were all colourful and of different sizes. He pulled out one book, quickly flipping through the pages. Once he learned that he didn't understand the words he threw it down on the ground and picked up another one.

After a while all the books were boring, half of them thrown out on the floor, ripped or messed up in some other way. "Sharkie, let's play with something else. Those books didn't have pictures anyways." The brunette walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. "Now this looks like fun Sharkie. Do you wanna swim?"

-

"Babe. Bummie. Jaebum-ssi wake up!" The ravenette jolted awake, almost falling off the couch.

"What? Oh welcome home." Jaebum rubbed his eyes, groaning.

"Where's my baby?" Jinyoung asked, looking around the dorm. It seemed relatively clean, considering he left Jaebum with a two year old this afternoon. But that didn't mean Mark was off being good.

"Um, I don't-" Jinyoung was asking way too much for him just waking up. The Little was with him hours ago, taking a nap. He hasn't seen Mark since then.

"Jaebum you left Mark alone? What if something happens to him?" The older sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. "Don't worry it's okay. Just go find him, make sure he's okay. I'll start making dinner." Jinyoung quickly kissed the ravenette before walking to the kitchen. "And he better not be hurt when you find him."

-

Well if he wasn't hurt now he was going to be. "Mark Tuan what have you done?" Jinyoung's room was a complete disaster. There were books all over the place, the bed sheets were stained with multiple colors, and a mint lake was forming in the bathroom.

Jinyoung is gonna kill him.

Not only did he leave Mark alone, the Little trashed his room. This was not good for the both of them. "Papa was sweep and Sharkie want to play." Jaebum shook his head, walking toward the soaking wet Little.

"I'm sure he did. But you can't play in Daddy's room by yourself. This is a huge no-no. You're gonna get punished." Mark tilted his head in confusion. Punished? That was a big word and he had never heard it before. He had never gotten in trouble before. The ravenette pursed his lips. He had no idea how to punish Mark, the boy had never caused problems before. But if he knew anything about disciplining children (which was little to none) spankings were the way to go.

His parent had done it to him and his siblings and he would probably do it to his own. Mark was no exception. "Baby, come here." The brunette waddled his way over to Jaebum, pout plastered to his face. "Its gonna be okay. Papa still loves you and I'm sure if you apologize to Daddy he won't be so mad. But for now you're getting a spanking. Over my lap sweetheart." Mark did what he was told, still not sure what his Papa was doing. "Such a good boy." Was the only thing Jaebum said  before a loud slapping sound echoed through the room followed by the wails of a Little.

"No! Hurts! No more! STOP!" Mark pushed off Jaebum, running into the bathroom. He slammed the door before turning the lock. The ravenette blinked out the door, sighing.

"What happened? Is Mark okay?" Jaebum turned toward the door to see both Jackson and Jinyoung standing in the doorway. The older chuckled, shaking his head.

"What were you gonna do? Beat 'em to a pulp with a plastic spoon and a paper plate? Everything's okay. Mark just freaked out is all." Jackson sighed, lowering his weapon (the spoon) and put his hands on his hips.

"Well you'd think he was getting beat. What did you do to him?" Jaebum gestured to the room, amazed Jinyoung hadn't said anything about the mess yet.

"Do you see this room. I was giving him a punishment. He panicked I think and now he's locked in the bathroom." Jinyoung groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"This is your fault. If you had been watching him none of this would happen. Jackson take care of our baby. You," he pointed at Jaebum, "clean up this mess. I have to finish dinner. And I want this room spotless by the time I get done or else." The two boys watched the brunette stalk out of the room.

"Good job genius."

-

"Markie, it's me Gaga. Will you open the door for me sweetheart." Jackson whispered in English, knocking softly on the door of the bathroom.

"Papa there?" Came the response, fear filled and shaking.

"No just Gaga." Jackson heard the lock click and the door open slightly. Mark peered through the crack in the door, making sure Jackson was the only one of the other side. "Can I come in?" The Little nodded, pulling away from the door. The dark haired male crawled into the room, jeans soaking up the water all over the floor. "Whoa, you made an ocean for Sharkie huh?"

"Yeah, but Papa no like it." Jackson pouted, looking over at Mark. The brunette was sitting near the shower, knees pulled up to his chest, tears rolling down his face and shaking.

"He didn't? How do you know?" The Little pointed to his bottom, more tears spilling over.

"Hit my butt." Jackson gasped, falling into his caregiver roll. He knew Mark was exaggerating since he was feeling younger (he seemed around age two because he was using English) and he just trying to make the boy more comfortable.

"Oh my poor baby. But do you know why Papa did that?" Mark shook his head. "Because you did bad Markie. You played where you shouldn't and you made a mess in Daddy's room. Papa didn't mean to hurt you." The Little nodded slowly. "Now how about we get you cleaned up, take Sharkie to a new ocean and apologize to Daddy."

-

Mark sat at the table, Little notebook under his hands. He had written in crayon (with the help of BamBam) no spankings under the punishment tab. Jaebum had been reprimanded both from Jinyoung and Mark about what he'd done, but it also ended in kisses and cuddles and the was the best way to end a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but life got in the way plus I wrote a lot more than I normally do. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by marvian
> 
> "We've got this right?"  
> "Of course we do." But they really never had it.

Mark groaned, rolling over on his bed only to be meet with the sleeping form of Youngjae. The blonde was always crawling into his bed to sleep and he couldn't figure out why. He could only guess it was because Mark was almost always cold and the younger got very warm at night, his bed the only place in the room to be freezing. Yet however much he complained Youngjae still ended up in his bed.

He sighed, pushing himself away from the younger and getting out of bed. He wasn't really in the mood to be cuddled.

He wandered into the kitchen, hoping someone had made breakfast. He didn't want to fight with the stove this morning or have an angry Jinyoung on his hands if he caught something on fire. And he knew the younger ones had already ate all the cereal, which they should've told someone that it was gone yesterday. To his luck and great surprise however Jackson was already there making God knows what. He hoped pancakes. Mark loved pancakes.

"Morning hyung. Youngjae in your bed again?" The brunette asked, turning the stove off to plate his mysterious breakfast item.

"Yeah, it gets hot with him there. We should just switch rooms." Jackson chuckled, picking up a plate and sliding it to Mark. It was pancakes. Probably the only thing the younger knew how to make without burning anything. Or rather the only thing Jinyoung would let the boy make without fear of the destruction of his kitchen. They didn't want a repeat of BamBam's ramen fiasco.

"You know he'd just come find you again. Jae really likes sleeping with you. It's the warmth." Mark sighed, picking up a piece of pancake. Jackson never gave him a fork or knife and he refused to move an inch now that there was food in front of him so he stuck with eating with his fingers. A bad choice if you asked him.

The slightly sticky and mushy contents of his plate clicked something in his brain and he slowly pushed himself into Little Space. Not many things could push him to regress, but if there was anything messy to touch or play with Little Mark was ready for the action.

"Sticky." He mumbled, hands pressing down into the syrup-butter mixture. It felt really squishy in his hands. He continued to play with the mush, eating some of it as well. "Mushy. GaGa look!" Jackson barely registered the nickname before turning around to find Mark a mess of pancake, butter, and syrup.

"Oh Markie. Don't play with your food." The younger chuckled, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with warm water. He pushed the destroyed pancake away, earning a whine from the Little. He quickly wiped Mark's hands and face, making sure all the food was gone. "Do you want GaGa to feed you?" The Little shook his head.

"No, I'm a big boy GaGa." Mark was determined to show that he could eat on his own. Jackson chuckled when the boy reached out for the plate once more.

"Not with your hands love. Let me get you a fork." The whine that erupted from the boy meant it was going to be a long day.

-

"Alright, hyung we got this. Don't worry Mark is in good hands." Jaebum crossed his arms over his chest. He did not for one minute believe that BamBam and Yugyeom could take care of Little Mark by themselves. None of the older flatmates were going to be home and they would have to handle everything that Jinyoung and he did every time Mark went into his headspace. He had every right to be worried about them. Especially for his baby.

"I'm sure he is, but there are some rules that aren't in his Little book that are very important. He has to take his medicine at exactly two in the afternoon and at eight at night. It can't be earlier or later than those times. It'll mess with his anxiety. He also has to do bath-time, no matter how much he wants to fight it. And he's in charge of Coco, regardless of how young he wants to act, he has to take her out and play with her. It's his chore. No sweets after seven oh and he has to brush his teeth before he goes to bed. No exceptions." BamBam nodded, taking mental note of everything his hyung said. He could not mess this up.

"I've got it hyung. Go spend time with Jinyoungie. Yugyeom and I got this."

-

He couldn't have been more wrong. Mark was a little monster, screaming and throwing things whenever he got the chance. He didn't know how Jinyoung and Jaebum did it. "Mark please put your shirt back on, you'll catch a cold." Yugyeom held up the article for the Little, but Mark was not having it.

"No! Don't wanna!" BamBam sighed, flipping through pages of the Little book. He needed to figure out how to get Mark to listen to them. He finally stopped on the caregivers note page. 

_How to tame a whiny Mark_

  * Ignore him (this will make him upset and question why you are paying attention like you should be)
  * Go about your day (he will want to follow to see what you are doing)
  * Ask him simple question about how bad he was being (He will remember why he was being bad and apologize)
  * Praise him afterwards (you won't have to punish him after this)



"I got it Gyeom! Put that shirt down!" BamBam tossed the Little book back on the kitchen counter. He rushed to his friends side, snatching Mark's shirt from the younger's grasp. "Just follow my lead and everything will be okay. C'mon let's make lunch." The brunette threw Mark's shirt into the couch before walking back into the kitchen. 

"Oh can you make some kimbap? It's been a while since we've had it." Yugyeom asked, forgetting all about the Little still throwing things in the other room. BamBam smiled, pulling out ingredients.

"Sure. I hope hyung won't mind us using the last of his rice."

-

Mark was slowly getting bored with his game of throwing things because no one was around to tell him to stop. That was what made it fun. He grabbed his favorite shark plush and wandered into the kitchen. "Bamie?" He questioned, finding Yugyeom sitting at the table, rice falling out of his mouth. He pulled himself into his chair, gasping upon finding a plate of kimbap for himself. He quickly stuffed a piece into his mouth, smiling slightly. "Bamie?" He asked again, still looking for the younger.

"What did you do Markie?" Yugyeom responded, ignoring the Little's inquiries for BamBam's whereabouts.

"Play!" Mark said, stuffing another piece of food in his mouth. The blonde raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly at the boy.

"Were you playing nicely?" Mark thought about this before answering. He wouldn't say it was nice. He threw all his toys around and he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He shook his head, pouting. "Are you going to play nice? Are you gonna put your clothes on?" Mark nodded quickly. He wanted to make Yugyeom happy. He would most definitely play nice and wear clothes. "And what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Gyeomie!" The Little was quick to apologize. The blonde smiled, relaxing back in his seat.

"Such a good boy. How about you finish eating and then you can go play with Bamie." Mark nodded, picking up another piece of kimbap.

-

"BamBam, Yugyeom we're ho-" Jinyoung began to announce, but was cut short open seeing the living room. Toys and plushies were thrown everywhere, crayons and markers were strewn across the coffee table that had been pushed away to make room for the pile of blankets and pillows that were housing three sleeping bodies. BamBam and Yugyeom both had their faces covered with princess stickers and Spider-Man tattoos, while Mark was pressed in between the two, Sharkie clutched tightly in his hand. Jinyoung quietly walked toward the t.v, turning off the movie (Finding Nemo one of Mark's favorites had just ended) and moved back to careful tuck the boys in better.

The rest of house silently followed Jinyoung into the kitchen, thankful that it was somewhat clean. "They did just fine. I don't see why you were so worried. It may be a mess, but at least he's not bruised." Jaebum sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but guess who's gonna have to clean this mess. Those brats." Jinyoung chuckled at the older before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He knew the boys could handle Little Mark. It had never been that hard anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the happy comments and ideas. I do read every one even if I don't respond.
> 
> Edit: sorry that this took so long, ugh life had been rough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember who requested, but...
> 
> Mark deserves to have the best birthday ever Big or not.

Mark sighed, closing his laptop. He had just gotten off a Skype call with his mother and younger brother. He had to stay up late just to chat with them because of the huge time zone difference, but that it isn't why he felt so exhausted now.

His mother had wanted to give him an early birthday message because the Tuan family was going on a trip to Europe and they wouldn't be around for his actually birthday. It didn't bother him much cause he couldn't afford a plane ticket back to his hometown anyway. What bothered him was it was going to be his first birthday without spending it with his family, even if it was over a Skype call.

His brother said that he would send him some of his favorite snacks that were unavailable in Korea and he had smiled at the effort they were putting in. He thanked them and they eventually left, remembering how early in the morning it was for him.

He slumped against the table arms folded around his head. He sighed again, just thinking about being without his family for the first time. They might've been out of his reach but they had always been one phone call away. His sister and his brother always ready to answer when he needed them. And his father always kept up to date with him on twitter when he had the chance. Plus the Skype chats kept them all tyed together. But it was finally setting in after all these years that he would be alone in Korea (despite living with his two boyfriends and good friends) on his birthday.

It didn't sit well with him at all.

-

"Love, it's time to get up." Jaebum whispered softly, pulling lightly on Mark's arm. The older groaned, rolling away from the ravenette.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled. Jaebum chuckled, pushing Mark's hair off his forehead. He kissed the older's exposed skin.

"You said that twenty minutes ago." The red head sighed, sitting up slowly, staring sleepily at his boyfriend. He pouted, eyes drooping with sleep. He didn't really know why he was so tired. He had gotten enough sleep last night. Maybe it was because he hadn't been Little in a while. He was just trying to stay big so he could talk to his family while they got ready for their trip. His mom insisted that she talk to him every other day about it. She also wanted him to be able to see his nieces before they were off to a different country. Still he shouldn't feel this tired.

"Tired." He mumbled, slumping against his Jaebum. The younger chuckled, patting his boyfriend's back. He pressed another quick kiss to the older's forehead.

"Why so tired, babe?" Mark shrugged. He wanted to say it was because of not being Little, but he didn't want the ravenette to worry. And if he said something he would definitely tell Jinyoung. His youngest boyfriend would most likely force him into Little Space, but he didn't want them to have to take care of him just because he was a little irritable. He wanted them to do it when he was actually feeling Little. He liked that much better.

"Don' know." He whispered, settling against Jaebum. The younger sighed, shaking his head. He had a feeling he knew why Mark was acting this way. He hasn't seen his baby in almost three weeks.

"C'mon baby, let's go get you something to eat." Jaebum pulled away from the older to get a better hold on him, but before he could even move away Mark whined loudly and gripped his shirt tight.

"No! Warm." He was still tired and didn't want to move from the bed. Why couldn't Jaebum see that?

"Baby, I'm only picking you up. I'm not going anywhere. Let Papa take you to Daddy." Mark's eyes widened at the names. He wasn't feeling practically Little, but his sleepy mind couldn't tell otherwise. "C'mon prince let go of Papa's shirt so I can pick you up." He whined again, but let go, face still set in a pout. "That's my sweet baby." Jaebum climbed out of the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around the ginger. Mark instantly clung to him, thumb resting in the edge of his lips. He hadn't slipped completely yet, but Jaebum knew he was close. "Now let's see what Daddy has for our baby, shall we."

-

All the others were rushing around, trying to get everything ready for Mark. They had planned to have a party for Big Mark, but Jaebum had texted Jinyoung that he was Little and he putting on his Little clothes.

They had to change their ideas. Jackson had called Namjoon to ask to bring Taehyung and Jimin. They were two of Mark's closest Little friends.

Jinyoung had to change up the menu. He was going to make all of Mark's favorite foods, but seeing as Little Mark and Big Mark had different tastes, he would have to settle. They also had to go buy a cake, small but surprisingly very sweet and they even scrambled to make goodie bags.

They were determined to make Mark's birthday the best birthday he's ever had.

-

Youngjae had done his best to hide the gifts and the cake until later while Yugyeom and BamBam gathered the guests. The two youngest had invited more friends to the house that knew that Mark was a Little. They of course invited their group chat, it might've just been 97 liners, but Little Mark wouldn't care. BamBam also made sure Lisa had an invite along with the rest of her roommates. Mark loved being dotted on by those four, especially Lisa.

And before long everyone had shuffled into the dorm. It was the first time in months that it had been so packed and Jinyoung was a little frazzled, but he maintained a smile as he greeted everyone. "Mark should be out soon. He wants to look his best, I guess." Jin chuckled, nodding slightly. He knew the feeling with the two Littles living in his dorm. 

"Daddy! Can't tie my shoes!" The guests laughed at hearing the yell and Jinyoung excused himself to help his baby.

-

Mark smiled brightly at all the people that told him happy birthday. He was feeling way better than he had this morning. Of course he had to thank his Papa for that. Jaebum had woken him up, dressed him, and even gave him snacks without Daddy knowing. And now all his friends were here celebrating his birthday.

It was all exciting for the Little. He meet some new friends and played with his best ones. He got toys and plushies that Daddy insisted he didn't need but he thanked everyone that got him a present. Taehyung hugged him tightly when he blew out his candles on the cake and Jimin gave him a kiss when he gave the younger the first piece.

By the end Mark was tuckered out and barely got out his goodbyes before he was slumping against Lisa. The blonde carried him to his bed and put him to sleep with a quick kiss.

-

The next day Mark woke up with multiple texts from his family saying happy birthday and he smiled, knowing that even if he didn't get to spend his birthday with his actually family, he had another one that showed him a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to get this done on my actual birthday which was two days ago, but you know how good I am with dates (I suck at them) anyway, I hope you liked this!
> 
> Also you can request more ideas for this story or give me a whole new fic to write.
> 
> Again thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested
> 
> Mark can't explain these feelings but Jinyoung and Jaebum know how to act on them.
> 
> Part 1 of 2.

Jinyoung sighed, looking over photos he had recently taken with Mark. The older was in Little Space for a portion of them, but those weren't the ones that had captured his eye. He was staring at the ones that were of just Mark, smiling or trying to get his attention. The brunette had the sweetest smile and the most beautiful eyes and he couldn't help but think of how much more beautiful Mark could be if Jinyoung didn't have the fear of sharing him.

But he already had a wonderful boyfriend and he would never go breaking his heart over the fantasy of having Mark as his.

He sighed again, throwing the photos down and running a hand through his hair. It was so frustrating to know that he had all these feelings but he couldn't exactly act on them. Big Mark might find him strange and Little Mark honestly thought all affection was just a family matter and wouldn't understand a damn thing.

It just wasn't fair.

"You'll rip your hair out doing that." A soft melodic voice spike from behind him. He didn't even have to look up to know it was his boyfriend. Jaebum rested his chin against Jinyoung's shoulder, pressing a few light kisses to the younger's neck. "What's got you so stressed love?" Jinyoung leaned into the touch, lip trembling slightly. He couldn't tell Jaebum what was going on. He couldn't just say 'I'm in love with our roommate and good friend, but I still love you too.' Yeah that wouldn't be good.

"It's-" but he couldn't lie to the ravenette either. He had never lied to Jaebum before ever. He didn't even like the thought of lying, it made him nauseous. Jaebum hummed, reaching over the table to pick up a picture of Mark.

"He looks beautiful. Did you take these?" Jinyoung nodded slowly. He had been taking a lot more photos recently, seeing as how the boys were growing so rapidly these days. He wanted to be able to capture every moment of their lives.

Yugyeom was growing so tall and he still coddled over him like he was the tiny high schooler when they meet. BamBam was from a different country, along with Jackson and Mark, and the younger would want to go back home someday. Jackson was becoming so bright and handsome, someone would snatch him up eventually. Youngjae was on his way to being a singer and producer, once he was famous he wouldn't have much time for the friends he meet over the years. Jaebum wasn't to fond of photos, but he still let Jinyoung take a few for memory.

And then there was Mark.

Jinyoung wanted to capture everything. If he couldn't then what would happen if Mark wanted to go back home and he didn't get to keep the memories. Especially the Little one's.

"Baby, you know you can tell me what's on your mind. I won't judge." Jinyoung's breath hitched. Jaebum rarely ever used the term baby to address him, preferring for something softer and less in the open. He wasn't the overly affectionate type.

The brunette was going to just brush it off. Make up some excuse about why he was so distressed. He was going to say the photos weren't what he was expecting when he took them. He was going to say he needed a new photo album to fit everything. He was going to- "I like Mark."

Why did he say that?

 Jaebum was definitely going to dumb him now. He was going to think he was weird for liking someone else while they were dating. He was going-

"You too?" The ravenette responded, pulling away from Jinyoung. The younger turned slightly too look at his boyfriend. He was shocked. He didn't think Jaebum would be into Mark as well.

"What do you mean? You like Mark too?" Jaebum chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, yeah. Um, he's really beautiful and he's the nicest and sweetest person we've meet. I don't- it's just we've known him for so long and we've learned so much about him and-" Jinyoung interrupted him with a quick kiss. He honestly couldn't describe how much he loved his boyfriend right now. He didn't have to worry about being weird for liking someone else.

-

Mark whined, rolling over. Youngjae was in his bed once again, making everything way too hot. "JaeJae hot." He pushed at the blonde, trying to get the boy to move. Youngjae groaned, rolling to wrap his arms around Mark. "JaeJae! Hot!" He squirmed out of the younger's hold and flopped onto the ground. "Daddy!" He squealed running into the hallway. "Daddy!" Mark ran into Jinyoung's room without knocking, knowing full well that was against the rules.

Thankfully, Jinyoung was awake. The brunette smiled over his book at the boy. "Prince, what did we say about knocking before coming in?" Mark pouted, crawling onto the younger's lap. Jinyoung set his book down to wrap his arms around the Little.

"That I'm suppose too. But Daddy! JaeJae was in my bed. It was hot." Jinyoung laughed softly. Even though Mark was from LA, he still got warm very quickly and preferred to be kept cool. "I love Daddy. He's cool." The brunette smiled brightly, warmth spreading onto his ears. Little Mark didn't know what he was doing to Jinyoung, but he wouldn't risk trying to explain it to the boy.

"I love you too baby. C'mon let's get you something to eat. I'm sure Papa is making your favorite."

-

Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He just didn't understand what was happening to him. Every time he looked at Jinyoung or Jaebum his heart would flutter and heat would spread through his face and down his neck. He just couldn't describe it. It was sorta weird, but he did like the feeling.

It was different when he was Little. His heart did flutter, but it wasn't as hard as it was when he was Big. He only put it as happiness, that he loved his caregivers so much. But it felt like something more. He tried not to think about it too much, but it only seemed to get worse.

Jinyoung insisted that they had a movie night every Tuesday while everyone wasn't busy. It was the only day that all seven of them got back to the dorm before six in the evening. As usual Youngjae picked the film before curling up on the floor with the other two youngest, Jackson sat on chair by himself curled underneath one of Mark's Little blankets, which left Mark in between Jinyoung and Jaebum. It wouldn't have bothered him if he wasn't feeling hot.

Jinyoung was pressed tightly on his right, arms wrapped around his waist. It was the most comfortable position he could get on their small couch. And Jaebum was on his left, arm thrown over the back of the couch yet his hand still rested on Mark's shoulder. He fidgeted slightly as the movie began playing. The other two males didn't notice, until the film was halfway over. Jinyoung looked up at the older. "Hyung, are you alright?" Mark blinked, looking down at the brunette.

"I, uh, I don't feel well. Can I go lay down in your room?" Mark never asked to go into Jinyoung's room unless he was Little. It was strange even for him to ask. 

"Sure, hyung. Just yell if you need anything." He nodded, quickly standing off the couch and rushing to Jinyoung's room. No one had paid attention to the trio to absorbed by the action happening on screen.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaebum asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. Jinyoung shrugged, looking over the back of the couch.

"I'll go check on him in a few minutes. He looked kinda sick."

A few minutes had passed and all the youngers had passed out in their pile, along with Jackson who wanted the extra warmth. Jinyoung had escaped the longing grasp of his boyfriend to go check on Mark.

When he entered his room he did not expect to see Mark pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. "Do I just say it? No, that's weird. Jinyoung, I know you have a boyfriend, but I like you. Well you and Jaebum too. No, that's stupid. It sounds stupid. Ugh!" The brunette ran a hand through his hair. Jinyoung sighed, softly before revealing himself to the older, the same Jaebum had approached him just the other night.

"You're gonna pull your hair out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to write than I thought, but I didn't like the first version so I had to rewrite it, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also decided to make this two parts cause I like suspense. Ahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested
> 
> Part 2 of 2

Mark stopped his pacing. How long had Jinyoung been there? Had he heard everything. Oh this was so embarrassing. "Please tell me you didn't hear all of that." The younger smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Every word sweetheart." Mark felt the heat spreading to his ears. He bowed his head. He really didn't mean for anyone to hear his incomplete confession. Why was he always on the end of people finding out his secrets before he even wanted to open up about them. It just wasn't fair. "Now can you tell me what exactly it was you were mumbling so graciously about? I wanna hear it loud and clear." Mark shook his head. He wasn't going to explain something so embarrassing.

"No." He pouted. It wasn't the first time he pouted about something like this, but usually he was in Little Space. Jinyoung chuckled, grabbing the older's arm and pulling him to bed. He pulled the red head into his lap, rubbing small circles into his back. He was trying to make Mark feel more comfortable to tell his real feelings.

"It's okay Hyung. You can say whatever you need to alright. I won't make fun of you." Mark sighed, slumping against the brunette's chest. It was more comforting this way.

"Daddy?" Jinyoung tensed slightly before smiling down sweetly at the boy in his lap. His thoughts must've cause him so much stress that he slipped.

 "What is it baby?" Mark pressed his face into Jinyoung's chest. He shook his head, gripping onto the brunette's shirt. "Daddy loves you no matter what you have to say prince. You can tell me anything." The Little pulled away, looking up at the younger.

"And Papa?" He spoke softly. If Jinyoung wasn't so close, he might not of heard. The brunette nodded.

"And Papa. Do you want to tell us together sweetheart?" Mark nodded, pushing his face back into Jinyoung's chest. The younger chuckled softly before lifting the boy up and walking toward the door. He knew at the end of this, his sweet baby was going to need cuddles and a good nap. He might need one too.

-

Mark stood in front of his two main caregivers, sleeves of Jackson's sweater in his mouth. He normally would've asked for a pacifier, but he needed to actually talk and having something in his mouth would not do him any good in this situation.

Honestly the whole scene looked like he was getting in trouble, but he knew that wasn't the case. They just wanted to know what was going on with him. Daddy wanted to hear what he said clearly and Papa was only here cause it involved him.

"Go ahead prince." Jaebum urged. He had no idea what the boy was going to say to him or Jinyoung, but he assumed it was very important. Mark pulled his arm away from his mouth to begin speaking.

"Um, Daddy, Papa I like you." He mumbled softly. To him this was the biggest confession he's ever made in his Little mind. Jaebum chuckled softly.

"We like you to prince. We always like our baby." Mark pouted, shaking his head.

"No Papa! I like you two the mostest. Uh, how Bamie say it? I like like you! Big Markie too!" Jinyoung gasped, swooping the Little off the ground. Mark giggled, gripping tightly onto the brunette's shirt.

"You do! Well Papa and I have a secret." The younger gestured to his boyfriend to stand up. The ravenette smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the two of them. "We like you too baby. Big Markie and all." Mark gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Really!" Jinyoung laughed and Jaebum covered the Little with kisses. It wasn't weird to them to like three people at once. Things had never been normal in their dorm since the appearance of Little Mark, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I changed this chapter like three times while writing cause the ending was just awful, but here it is part 2 of chapter 13. I will be showing you the original beginning of first time, but since I wrote it on paper it will take a while to type so it may be a while before a new chapter is posted.
> 
> But until then, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't a strange occurrence to have Mark wake up Little. Sure it had been happening a lot more frequently, but they had gotten used to it. The boy had just gotten more comfortable being in his headspace and that was more than fine with them.  
  
If it had been months ago they would have to force the boy in for at least an hour for him to stop being annoyed with everything. Now it was hard to see Big Mark for more than a day.  
  
The red head stumbled into the kitchen, squirtle plush and blue blanket pressed firmly into his hands. The others didn't miss a beat. As soon as they saw the Little, he was scooped into someone's arms. That someone being Yugyeom.  
  
"Morning prince." The blonde pressed a quick to Mark's forehead. He crinkled his nose in distaste, not at the kiss, Mark loved kisses, but at the name 'prince.' He wasn't a prince today.  
  
"Quit smothering him Gyeom. Breakfast is ready, set him in his chair." Jinyoung directed, without turning around from the stove. The younger groaned, but did as he was told. "Morning my sweet prince. I made your favorite." Once again Mark made a face at the nickname. Why was everyone calling him a prince? A plate of fried eggs and tomatoes was placed in front of him, along with a sippy cup full of apple juice.  
  
He pouted at the sippy cups design, as it was covered in frogs with silly faces. He had nothing against the silly faced frogs, he loved amphibians, they were best friends obviously, but he would much rather have his pink and blue sparkly bottle with the cute snowflakes.  
  
"Daddy, pink." He spoke softly, holding the cup out. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't know what Mark was asking for. He knew there were days were the Little didn't feel like talking too much, today must've been one of those days.  
  
"What?" He asked, stupidly. He really had no idea what his baby was asking for.  
  
"Sparkle." Mark had recently learned that word, both Big and Little, and every since he tried to use it in a lot of conversation. It sounded funny in Korean. "Snow." He shook the cup again, trying to get his point across. It shouldn't be this hard to understand what the Little wanted. He only had one glittery cup. Jinyoung wanted to smack himself for not getting it right away.

"Sure baby. Snowflake cup it is." Mark clapped happily, picking up his fork. He stuffed his cheeks full of eggs, watching his Daddy trade out the cups. He couldn't really figure out why he wanted the glittery cup, but he knew that all those boyish cups he had weren't the ones he wanted to use today. "Youngjae-ah, I need you to get Mark ready today. I have to leave early today." The younger nodded eagerly, reaching over to wipe food from the Little's mouth. He never got to dress the boy when he was in Little Space.

"JaeJae dress up?" Mark asked, looking up at the brunette with a smile. Youngjae kissed the red head on the forehead.

"Of course my baby."

-

Breakfast ended the same way it did everyday. A mess. Some boys were late to class as they fussed over who got to kiss Mark goodbye first, the Little got food all over him and spread it onto Jackson and BamBam, the boys not caring as they loved any mess caused by the boy, and Jinyoung didn't have time to clean the kitchen or he would be late for work. Youngjae quickly rushed Mark to their shared room to get him ready for the day.

"What does my baby want to wear today?" He asked, opening the boy's wardrobe. He shrugged, looking around the brunette to peek in his closet. He honestly didn't know about half of his Little clothes and just let Daddy or Papa take care of how he looked that day. "How about this prince? It's got sharks on it." Youngjae pulled out a simple gray t-shirt that had a cartoon sharp on it and blue sweats that matched. Mark would've instantly jumped at the thought of wearing sharks, but JaeJae was referring to him as prince.

He was not a prince.

"Okay, how about this bub? Trucks, eh." The younger pulled out another similar outfit to the first, except there were construction vehicles all over the pants. Mark loved bulldozers, but today wasn't the day.

"No!" The Little whined. He didn't want anything with trucks or sharks, he didn't want the dark green or orange outfits he had. He didn't even want to wear his new outfit that matched Taehyung's. It was something the two picked out together when they were both in their headspaces. Their caregivers thought the idea of matching outfits was adorable and it would help to keep the boys together if they ever went out.

Still Mark wasn't feeling any of that.

"Pink." He said, tugging on Youngjae's shirt. "Overall." The brunette frowned. Mark didn't have anything pink and the only pair of overalls he had were long jeans and it was way too hot for him to wear them.

"Baby, you don't have any of that. Why don't we pick something else?" The red head crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot. Youngjae would've thought it cute if it wasn't for the pout that followed after.

Mark was close to throwing a tantrum.

"No, JaeJae. Cute!" He whined. The brunette chuckled slightly, pinching the Little's cheek.

"You are cute baby. Always, but we don't have those clothes prince." Mark pouted even harder. He was tired of hearing that name. He was not a prince. He was not feeling boyish. He wanted to be called pretty and wear girly things. He wanted to be called Princess or baby girl or something else. He wanted to be a girl.

Tears began falling from his eyes without warning.

"NOT PRINCE!" Mark wailed, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist. He didn't even know where all these emotions came from. He guessed he woke up feeling this way, but he didn't know how to describe it to his caregivers. Words never came easy to his Little brain. They never had.

"Oh, baby." Youngjae scooped up the boy in his arms. "Why is my love crying, huh?" The brunette furiously wiped Mark's tears away. The younger had always been good at keeping the Little from crying too hard. He was second best to Jinyoung.

"Not prince." He repeated, looking into Youngjae's eyes. "Princess." It finally clicked. It explained why the boy had been acting different since last night. He let Youngjae actually cuddle with him, and this morning when he asked for a different sippy cup when the frog was one of his favorites, and even when he refused to wear sharks even though he had never turned down anything shark releated since the beginning of time. He wasn't his usual Little self.

He was a baby girl.

This was something w for all of them. They had learned from Yoongi that it was possible that a Little could show different interest or sides of personality at anytime, but they never thought he would change gender. Though they should have at least been a little bit more prepared, clothes wise. They already had more femine eating wear and toys and even a few pacifiers. "Alright sweetheart. Let's call uncle Yoongi. He might have something for us. What do you say?" Youngjae didn't wait for any kind of response as he pulled out his phone and dialed Yoongi's number.

He hoped the older would have a solution.

-

"Don't worry Youngjae-ah. Min has a lot of these days, Tae-ah too. He's the same Little, just he's gonna like more girl-like things. So a lot of pink or purple, glitter and anything super cute. You said he asked for a pink overall skirt?" The brunette nodded, watching Yoongi pull out many objects from the large duffel bag he brought over. "Here, This is Jimin's. He doesn't wear it much anymore cause 'Minnie' doesn't like skirts anymore. You also have to ask what he wasn't to be called. I don't think this side will like Mark very much." Youngjae nodded again, taking the article of clothing from the older.

He was so overwhelmed that he couldn't say anything. He had so much to learn. They all did. "Go get her dressed. I'll be setting things up for a bit. Don't worry so much." The blonde gave him a push toward Mark's room. Youngjae sighed, quickle walking to his room. He could do this. He could totally do this.

"Baby, uncle Yoonie got you something. Wanna see?" Mark looked up from where he was coloring to see what Youngjae was talking about.

"Please." The Little spoke quietly. The brunette smiled slightly. It was good t know that female side of Mark still had manners. Youngjae pulled the outfit from around his back, shaking it slightly for emphasis.

"Tada!" Youngjae cheered. Mark's eyes lit up as he shuffled to stand up. He had been complaining all morning that he didn't have anything to wear and his Big clothes were bothering him and now he had something that fit his personality. The outfit was simple. It was a pink suspender skirt, a plain gray sweater, and black tights. Yoongi had even added a pair of plain light blue panties just in case Mark wanted to try them. "Let's get you dressed baby. Daddy should be home soon."

-

Jinyoung shouldn't be surprised when he got home anymore. The dorm was always littered with new things and in a constant mess. "Uh, before you say anything. I want you to meet someone." Youngjae told the older. He spoke softly as if he didn't want disturb something or someone. "Follow me." Jinyoung didn't say anything as he let Youngjae lead him to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Yoongi standing in the kitchen. They had let the older hang around ever since they found out he had a Little around the same age as Mark. What did surprise him however was Mark kneeling on a stool in what appeared to be a skirt and a bow in his hair.

"Like this?" He asked, looking up at Yoongi. He had dough sticking to his fingers and sprinkles on his face. The blonde smiled slightly at the sight.

"However you like Yi. It looks pretty sweetie." Youngjae turned back to look at Jinyoung. The older was still in slight shock.

"Hyung, meet Yi. Mark is feeling more like a girl today. She wants to wear cute things and be called Yi. She really likes being called princess and baby girl. She's also five, but doesn't speak much." Youngjae explained, before walking toward Yi. "Baby, Daddy's home." The Little looked up from her work to search for her main caregiver.

"Daddy!" She squealed, clapping her dough covered hands. "Down?" Yoongi helped her off the stool and she ran straight to Jinyoung, not caring that she was dirty. The brunette didn't care either as he quickly hugged her in his arms, squeezing tightly. "Miss you." Jinyoung pressed kisses all over the Little's face.

"I missed you too Princess." He was quick to catch on, not even bothered at the thought that is baby was a girl. "What are you doing with uncle Yoongi, bug?" Yi smiled, pointing at the messy table.

"Cookies!" Jinyoung laughed, kissing the Little once more. He should've known. No matter what form Mark took he would still be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever cause I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it, but I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> I'm still taking request for this fic, plus if you have any ideas for new ones I'll write them in you honor.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Jinyoung sighed, running his hand through Mark's hair. The older was resting after a long night of studying. Finals were vastly approaching and they were all cramming, hoping to pass. Especially Mark.

If he didn't pass everything he would lose his scholarship and be sent back to the states. The red head was spending so much time on school that he hadnt been focussing on himself.

"Hey hyung." Yugyeom spoke softly hanging off the back of the couch. The brunette looked up at the younger with a faint smile.

"What's up Gyeom?" The blonde smiled, pointing at Mark.

"I found something that might relax hyung. There's a community not far from here full of Little's and people into ddlg. They're holding a trick or treat this weekend for all the Littles. Maybe Markie or Yi would like to go." Jinyoung smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Sounds good. We'll ask him when he wakes up. I'm sure he'll be excited."

-

"Boo! Look JaeJae! Boo!!" Mark squealed, running through the dorm. Youngjae sighed, holding up the shirt he just finished making for the Little.

"Sweetheart, you have to put your shirt on. Ghosts don't go outside naked." Jinyoung didn't want Mark to be a routine ghost, with a white sheet and cutout eyes. Plus he didn't want the boy to hurt himself when walking. It was up to Youngjae to make something  _way cool_ as Mark had put it.

It wasn't that cool in his opinion. Just a simple pair of white jeans and a white sweater with small cuts all over it. The Little was also wearing a white ball cap.

"Boo! JaeJae wanna trick treat." The red head rushed into the kitchen arms open wide. "Dress, dress!" Youngjae smiled, slipping the sweater over the Little's head. Mark giggled before yelling out another, "Boo!"

"Ah!" The brunette gasped, clutching his chest in mock fear. "Don't worry Markie. JaeJae will help you get all the candy you want."

Hopefully Jinyoung doesn't kill him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a just a little short thing that I decided to do for writetober, but I will be writing a better Halloween story later.


	16. Chapter 16

"Whoa! So pretty noona!" Taehyung exclaimed upon seeing Yi. He was feeling younger than normal today despite claiming he wasn't that young. It was evident that he saw Yi as his older when the girl was only five.

Yi didn't say anything and only nodded, moving farther into the dorm. "Thanks so much for this. We really hate asking you to look after her when you have Jimin and Tae-ah to watch." Jaebum spoke softly, handing off the Little's bag to Seokjin.

"No, it's alright. I'm always happy to watch them. Seriously, no worries." It wasn't a problem. Jin really did love watching all of the Littles. He never got to do it often seeing as how Jimin clung to Yoongi and Taehyung didn't slip very often.

"Thanks. Yi, come give Papa a kiss." The Little quickly rushed back to Jaebum. She could never forget to give her Papa a kiss goodbye. The ravenette covered the girl's face with feather like kisses. "Be good for uncle Jin, yeah." She nodded, kissing the man's nose. "JaeJae will pick you up later."

Jin smiled, waving after Jaebum and closing the door. "Alright my loves. What do we wanna do today?"

-

Yi wasn't very into the games the boys were playing. She really didn't want to play with the cars and action figures, though she didn't forget to tell them that she thought they were cool. She did like those toys, but not today. She wandered away from the two, who were yelling about some kind of action, to find Seokjin.

The man was in the kitchen cooking the three Littles snacks. "Uncle Jin?" The blonde turned away from the counter to the source of the voice.

"Oh, hi Yi-ah. You didn't want to play with the boys?" She shook her head, pointing to the counter.

"Up, please." Jin smiled, picking up the Little. He placed the girl on the counter next to his mixing bowl. She swung her feet slightly, playing with the hem of her sweater. "Help."

"Oh, I dont know sweetheart. I'm using a knife. You could get hurt." Jin didn't let the pout that presented itself on her face go unnoticed. "Maybe when I make cookies you can help." Yi eagerly nodded. She loved making cookies almost as much as she loved eating them. The older chuckled, throwing more chopped fruit into the bowl.

-

"TaeTae, Jiminie!" Yi called out to the boys, who were still playing in the living room. She was trying to carry the plate of cookies to them without tipping it over. It wasn't all that heavy, but she had never been good at carrying things that she couldn't completely wrap her hand around. "Cookies!" The boys instantly stopped driving around their cars to help the girl carry the plate.

"Wow, noona. Did you make these?" Jimin asked, pushing the styrofoam onto the coffee table. She nodded, pointing into the kitchen.

"Uncle Jin help." Jin had made the shapes, mixed the contents of the bowl, and put them in the oven but everything else was Yi. She put the ingredients in the bowl and decorated them. She wanted them to look pretty, full of icing and shiny sprinkles.

"They're good!" Taehyung cheered, icing already all over his face. The boy didn't care how messy he was going to get. Yi giggled, pulling napkins from her pockets, knowing this would happen.

She carefully wiped the boy's mouth, green and yellow icing coming off into the napkin. "Clean." She breathed before quickly kissing his cheek. She sneakily took a bite of Taehyung's cookie while he was distracted.

"Ew, cooties." Jimin squealed, pulling his cookie away from the girl. She stuck his tongue out him, but didn't say anything else. She was just happy that they enjoyed her company even though she was a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess. I really have no idea what this was supposed to be, but I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Do you guys like Yi or do you want more Mark?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Taehyung do something they aren't supposed to and gain a punishment.

Yoongi sighed, flipping the channel to mcoutdown. He remembered it being Mark's favorite thing to watch and seeing as how the Little had been frequently at their dorm, he figured it would be best to make him feel at home. "Markie, Taehyung-ah! You wanna watch the music show." He called out to the boys, who he knew were playing in Jeongguk's room.

"Mcoutdown!" Mark's small yell could be heard as he ran through the halls, Taehyung on his heels. "Uncle Yoonie, you like music?" He asked, climbing directly into the ravenette's lap. Yoongi nodded, leaning back into the couch

"It's what I go to school for. I don't want to be a singer like them, rapping is fine. Or even making the music is cool." Taehyung climbed onto the couch, yawning. He wasn't very interested in watching tv. He just wanted to play. But if Mark wanted to watch the music show, he wasn't going to say no. He loved doing whatever Mark loved to do.

"Taetae like music too?" Taehyung nodded his head slightly. It was true that he liked music. He just didn't like watching music shows. They were too long and he got bored very easily. "Yay." The younger Little clapped his hands softly before getting comfortable on Yoongi's lap.

Mark eagerly danced along to the singers. He watched their every move. It was almost like he was calculating what would happen next. Yoongi had slowly dozed off. The ravenette wasn't worried about the two getting into anything. This was the main reason why he turned the show on, to take a nap.

"Pretty noona." Mark was enthralled by the lady MC. She had light blonde hair that was tied up in a braided bun, thick round black rimmed glasses sat delicately on her nose  she was just very pretty, almost like his own sister.

A commercial quickly captured the screen and Mark instantly lost interest, turning to look at Taehyung. The red head was completely disinterested in the tv and was playing with Yoongi's fingers. "TaeTae bored?" The older Little nodded slightly. He didn't want to admit it because Mark was enjoying himself, but he had other fun things on his mind.

"Do you wanna play?" He asked, smirk crossing his features. His mind was going to the fun things he and Hoseok done in the past week. The older had said that it would always be known as 'playtime' and that it was okay to ask for it whenever he wanted it.

Maybe Mark would like to play.

-

"T-TaeTae!" Mark moaned, back arching off the bed. He honestly didn't know how he ended up here. He hadn't been touched like this since he had started dating Jinyoung and Jaebum. Sure they had sex and made love but it was nothing like this.

They wouldn't do this while he was in Little Space.

Taehyung on the other hand was all for naughty stuff while in his headspace. It's what made it more fun. "Yes Markie?" He pressed light kisses down the boy's body, ducking harshly when he reach his thighs. The boy underneath him writhed, moaning out loud once more.

Taehyung smiled at these sounds. Hoseok always told him, he sounded pretty making those sounds. "Such a pretty boy." The brunette whimpered, eyes glazed over and lips swollen from how hard he was trying to suppress his moans. "Do you like this?" Taehyung blew air lightly onto the tip of Mark's member, precome dripping down the sides.

"P-please TaeTae." The Little shivered. He just wanted Taehyung to get on with it. He was getting impatient and needy. "T-ouch me, please." The red head grinned, moving up to give Mark a kiss. He was honestly going to make the boy beg, like Hoseok loved doing to him, but Mark wouldn't be the type to hold out like himself. He didn't want to make the boy wait.

"Of course Markie." He slowly wrapped his hand around the brunette's length, giving it a small tug. Mark moaned, his back arching once again. Taehyung found a rhythm soon enough and was eagerly pumping the boy. His other hand slowly reached up to flick at the boy's nipples, causing him to scream in pleasure. The red head smirked, he had never seen someone give such a reaction. Mark's lips fell open as small pants and whimpers escaped.

Taehyung was loving it.

"Ta-eTae, gonna-" But before he could even finish his sentence, the door to Taehyung's room was flung open and a very angry Jeongguk was standing in the doorway.

"Kim Taehyung, what do you think you're doing? You two are in so much trouble."

-

Mark stood next to Taehyung, tears streaming down his face, hands in the air. Taehyung was in a similar position, but without the tears. He just looked upset, frustrated with this punishment. "Mark, sweetheart are you okay?" Jeongguk asked the younger Little. He nodded shyly, looking down at the floor. He didn't like getting into trouble. He was a good boy, everyone told him as such.

"I'm sorry uncle Gukkie. Didn't know it was bad." His arms were aching at this point. He just wanted this to be over with.

"I know honey. It's okay. Taehyung should know better." The brunette turned toward the Middle. "You know what you did was wrong Tae-ah? Right?" Taehyung pouted, face turning red. He didn't think it was wrong. Hoseok said he could ask for playtime whenever he wanted. He didn't say from where exactly. "TaeTae, playtime is only for you and Hoseok-hyung. You could've hurt Markie."

The tears erupted then.

"No! Never hurt Markie!" His hands dropped and he instantly wrapped his arms around Mark. Jeongguk didn't have it in him to make Taehyung finish his punishment.

"It's okay baby. Mark you can put your arms down. TaeTae apologize and then you two can play." The red head pulled away from his friend. Mark wiped Taehyung's tears away and the older Little repeated the action on the brunette.

" 'M sorry." He mumbled, still feeling guilty. Mark smiled, hugging the boy close.

"It okay TaeTae. Let's color. GaGa got me new crayons!" Jeongguk sighed, watching the boys waddle off into the living room. He was definitely going to have a long talk with Yoongi, who was still passed out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is written around the time that Mark was still broken up with JJP, almost right before the got back together so no cheating was involved. I also wrote this cause I was in need of more TaeMark. I could've done more fluff with them but, why would I do that.
> 
> Question of the day: Are you interested in any of the side relationships, like Yoonmin, Tae and Hoseok, or BamBam and Lisa?


	18. I'm running out of ideas!!!

GUYS HELP!!

I came to update yesterday, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Give me some inspiration babes. I don't want to stop writing this au, but without ideas it can't continue.

Thanks so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark sighed, quickly stuffing his things into his bag. He wished he hadn't taken rhetoric as an extra course. He hadn't been very good at it in high school, but again it looked nice on his transcript. He shuffled his way out of the classroom, hoping to go unseen by everyone as his friends weren't around to chase away any unwanted attention.

Normally Youngjae or Taehyung would walk him from any of his language courses, seeing as how the foreigners were a hot topic at their school and none of them could catch breaks.

"Hey love." Jaebum's voice made him jump. He smiled softly at his boyfriend, relaxing when the other students moved away.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" Jaebum shrugged, brushing their shoulders together.

"Just thought I would walk you to class. Youngjae is getting out late and wouldn't be able to. Don't you miss me?" Mark laughed, pushing their hands together. It was strange seeing his boyfriend so affectionate as the younger didn't like public displays of affection.

"Of course I do. But you arent always like this. What's the occasion?" The ravenette opened his mouth to answer, but another voice stopped him.

"Mark-ssi!" The voice belonged to a new exchange student, Chan. The younger boy ran up to the couple, smile as wide as he could possibly make it. "Hello, Mark-ssi, Jaebum-ssi." The blonde bowed to them. Mark giggled, ruffling his hair.

"I told you Channie, call me hyung." Jaebum stayed silent as he watched the two interact. He had no idea who this kid was or how he knew his name.

"Right. Um, Yugyeom-ah is gonna give me dance lessons later and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. Gyeom says you're pretty good at tricks and I wanted to see." The brunette chuckled, pushing the boy slightly.

"It's not that good, but sure, I'll be around. Now get to class Chan, I know you're going to be late." A small burn crawled into the blonde's cheeks before he bowed once again and rushed off with a shy wave.

"Who was that?" Jaebum asked, a hint of malice in his voice. Mark smirked, leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He could tell the man was getting slightly jealous of his friend, but he wouldn't let him know that.

"That's Chan. He's friends with Bam and Gyeomie. He's a sweetheart, really." Jaebum sighed, running a hand through his hair. He kissed the older quickly before he could say anything stupid.

"I'll see you later love. Be safe." Mark laughed as he watched the younger walk away.

-

"Hyung!" Chan called out, rushing to Mark's side. This had been occurring all week and Jaebum was starting to get annoyed. Don't get him wrong, the kid was sweet and funny and he was glad BamBam and Yugyeom had made new friends, but that didn't mean he liked this brat hanging around his boyfriend the way he did. Mark instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him in for a hug. "Did you hear?"

"About your showcase? Of course I did. All those music majors were swarming you so I couldn't congratulate you myself." Chan smiled brightly, hugging Mark tighter. Jaebum's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything.

"It's okay hyung. I knew you'd still be cheering me on. I just hope someone will scout me. I don't wanna do an audition alone." The ravenette scoffed, rolling his eyes. Mark frowned at his boyfriend before turning back to Chan.

"Don't worry Channie. You're so talented that agencies will be flocking to you soon. Not to mention that little handsome face of yours." Jaebum ratched with a snort. It was getting annoying how much his older was doting on this kid.

"Coco has more talent in her tail than he has in his whole body." He mumbled under his breath. Mark gasped, flicking his boyfriend in the back of the head.

"Hey, why don't you go celebrate with your group mates. We can meet up later. You still need help with algebra right?" The younger nodded with a bright smile. He waited till the boy was out of sight before pulling his boyfriend into an empty room. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's just a kid." Jaebum frowned, looking down at the floor. He hated being called out by Mark. Not much could get passed the older.

He tapped the boy's chin, making the ravenette look up at him. "Baby, what's the matter? Are you- are you jealous of Chan?" Jaebum shook his head, trying to pull away from Mark. No, he was not jealous of some twelve year old looking br- "You don't have to be jealous baby. Chan is just my dongsaeng. Nothing more. Besides Chan is asexual, he doesn't like me like at. And," Mark continued as Jaebum opened his mouth. "I only love you and Jinyoung. So don't worry." He pressed a quick kiss on the younger's forehead. "My jealous baby."

Jaebum sighed, resting his head on the brunette's chest. "I should be calling you that. My baby." Mark giggled.

"Only at home love. Only at home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that jjp should be jealous, but I don't think Jinyoung would be vocal about his jealousy, he would most likely pout about it until someone called him out, unlike Jaebum who would get upset and make it a point to show how he feels, but not in the best way.
> 
> Also Jaebum probably dots on Bang Chan as much as possible as he has been in jyp for so long. Don't think I made bummie out to be a jerk or anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Midterms were finally over and that meant Mark could relax. He could enter Little Space and be coddled by all his caregivers and-

"Hyung, please go away. I'm really have to get this done. I forgot about the deadline." BamBam pushed the older with all his might out of his bedroom door before closing it and proudly locking it. The brunette pouted, walking down the hall. All he wanted was some cuddles.

Yugyeom would surely cuddle with him. He wasn't quite in Little Space yet, but if he mentioned that he wanted to slip, the youngest boy would give in.

Mark wandered into the kitchen, hoping to find the blonde. "Yugyeom-ah?" He sighed, only spotting Youngjae and Jinyoung. He knew that Jackson was out practicing like always so he definitely couldn't ask his best friend for the attention he craved. "Where's Yugyeom?" Youngaje yawned, looking up at the older.

"He went to see his tutor. Said he think he failed some tests and wanted to review. Why?" Mark shook his head. It didn't matter. He leaned closer to Jinyoung, kissing the side of his neck.

"Hello baby. What's up?" Mark sighed upon seeing what his younger boyfriend was doing. He was writing a report for one of his classes. Meaning he wouldn't stop until it was done and Mark wouldn't have his full attention.

"Hm, nothing. Is Jaebum home?" Maybe, just maybe, his older boyfriend could look after him on his own and dot on him like he needed.

"He's sleeping. Work's been killer and the night classes have been keeping him up so I forced him to rest." Mark inwardly groaned. Now who was going watch him when he did slip. He had been stressed all week, practically the whole month as he tried to keep himself out of Little Space so he could focus on his work and try to pass all his test and now that he had down time all his caregivers were too busy for him.

It honestly made him want to cry.

He didn't have anyone else to turn to. Well, he could go see Taehyung, but he was probably in Little Space too and he definitely didn't want to bother any of his friend's flatmates. It must be hard with two Littles, he didn't want to make it three. There was only one thing left he could think of and he really didn't want to turn back down the route.

The Little haven website.

He had logged off once everyone agreed to be his caregiver. He didn't see the need of ever going back on. He honestly only had it to fill the void of being by himself while he was in Little Space. He soaked up the attention like a sponge. He would just have to log back in.

"Youngjae, I'm borrowing your studio. It's warm in there and I wanna study. Don't sleep at the table. Your back will hurt." He swiftly made his way to the studio. He hoped that no one would notice what he was going to do. He had made a promise to everyone, he really didn't want to break it.

-

 Jinyoung was ready to settle in for the night when a notification popped up on his laptop. At first he was confused, he didn't remember what website it was from. He almost clicked off, but upon further inspection he noticed it was Mark's old Little Haven account. He gasped, opening the website and shaking his sleeping boyfriend.

"Jaebum-ah, wake up!" The ravenette groggily opened his eyes with a yawn.

"What is is love?" He mumbled, rolling over to see what had Jinyoung so ruffled. The boy was watching a live feed of something, his sleep filled brain unable to focus completely.

"Mark's on cam again." He responded, eyes not moving off the screen. He was watching Mark. The Little was smiling a sad smile, one that didn't reach his eyes and Jinyoung just wanted to reach out and pull him into a hug. He didn't know what had his baby so upset.

"Should we go stop it?" Jaebum sat up to see the whole screen. Mark didn't look to happy to be back on the site, but he knew the Little had done it for a reason.

"No, let's just wait and see what he says. I can't believe he broke his promise." Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head. The ravenette wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. There wasn't much he could say in this situation.

Messages filled the chat quickly.

_Daddy missed you_

_Where have you been baby boy_

Jaebum's jaw clenched at some of the suggestive comments and Jinyoung had to grasp his hand to keep him calm. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I left cause I gots a Daddy now! And a Papa too! Plus all kinds of aunts and uncles."

_Then why do you look so sad_

"Well today Daddy was busy with school and Papa was sleeping and the hyungs were all doing something so I didn't want to bother them. They're all stewressed." Jinyoung pouted. Mark should know by now that if he was feeling Little he could bother them at any time.

"My poor baby. He must feel so neglected." Jaebum sighed, pressing a soft kiss on the younger's arms. He hated seeing either one of his boyfriends upset, especially if one was upset with the other.

"No they aren't too busy for me. They love lots! But when they works too hard I don't want them to worry bout me. I love them too so they should get rest just like me." Mark smiled brightly. "Daddy says that our bodies are like bat-trees that need to be charged up and that sleep and cuddles are the best medicine." Jinyoung felt some pride at least. He was glad that Little Mark was learning something from him.

A stray tear slipped from Mark's eye and that had Jinyoung slamming his laptop shut. "He's crying. My baby is-" Jaebum was already pulling them both off the bed before Jinyoung could finish his sentence.

"C'mon, I'm stopping this nonsense."

-

Jinyoung didn't bother knocking on the door. He didn't care that Mark was doing a show. All he cared about was making sure his baby didn't feel neglected. He knew Mark had thousands of insecurities as a Little and he wanted to make them all go away no matter what it took. The Little gasped, quickly turning his camera off.

" 'M sorry! Didn't mean it." Jinyoung pouted, rushing to the boy's side and scooping him into his lap. He kissed the brunette all over his face and neck, mumbling reassuring words that none of them could understand.

"Markie, why didn't you tell us you wanted attention?" Mark looked down at his hands. He was afraid this would happen. He was even more scared now that he might get in trouble for breaking a promise.

"Ever-one looked so tired and stew-ressed, that I didn't want to bother anyone." Jaebum sighed, sitting on the opposite side of the pair.

"Baby, you can bother us at anytime, you know that. I don't care if I'm dead asleep and you just want to say I love you, you can." Mark nodded slowly. He should've just done that in the first place, but he still would've felt bad bothering them during their down time. He knows it gets hard taking care of his Little self. He had done it for a while on his own. He was a very tiring Little.

"Am I in trouble?" Jinyoung chuckled, kissing the boy's forehead. He wanted to give the boy a punishment, but he couldn't bring himself to. Mark thought he was doing them a favor by letting them rest and he just couldn't be mad.

"No prince. You're not in trouble. Daddy and Papa are sad that you thought you couldn't come to us, so I think you should have to give us cuddles until we feel better." Mark squealed, letting Jaebum hoist him over his shoulder.

"Papa, no! Down!" Jinyoung shook his head following the pair out of the studio. He would have to remind Mark tomorrow to leave a message to his fans about his new rules.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Cantik

The weekend had finally hit and everyone was ready to relax. It was the first time in a while that the whole dorm didn't have to practice or study.

And it was the first time that Mark hadn't fallen into Little Space on a Saturday.

He stretched, shirt slipping up from his stomach, warm breaths grazing across the exposed skin. "Bum-ah, that tickles." The ginger pushed his boyfriend lightly with his foot.

"Sorry love. Warm." Mark sighed, rolling over to curl onto Jaebum. It was strange the way they went to sleep, even stranger when they woke up. Since Jinyoung was the only one in their dorm with a single room and king bed, the trio ended up in his bed more often than not. Mark was always sandwiched in the middle of his two younger boyfriends, Jinyoung snuggled to his left and Jaebum curling one arm around both of them on his right.

And yet they ended up in confusing positions in the morning. Of course it was only him and Jaebum as Jinyoung was an early riser and made sure the others had breakfast before he came back to wake his boyfriends.

"Morning you two. I'm guessing it was a good night, yeah." Jinyoung chuckled, strolling close to the bed. It dipped with his weight as he kneeled on the edge. He pressed a quick kiss to both of their foreheads. "Alright you both need to get up and ready. We're all going out together. It's a family day!"

-

Packing up the seven of them was the hardest thing to ever accomplish. BamBam couldn't decide what shoes to wear, Jackson couldn't find his wallet, Yugyeom and BamBam fought about who got to sit up front, Youngjae was worried about leaving Coco behind, and Jaebum had yelled about forgetting the whole trip at least three times.

Yet after fifteen minutes they eventually got on the road, Yugyeom happily in front seat (after winning three rounds of rock paper scissors and grumbles from BamBam), Jackson with his wallet, and Jaebum laying contentedly on Mark's shoulder.

It probably shouldn't have taken them that long to get packed up, especially since Mark wasn't Little, but they were always a huge mess of a family. This was all pretty normal.

The drive was mostly silent, except for the calming music Jinyoung was playing on the radio and Youngjae and Jackson playing i-spy quietly in the third row of their van. "Okay I need everyone to stay together. I don't want a repeat of the water park." Jackson snorted, causing Mark to shake his head.

"You shouldn't be laughing. You're the one that caused that incident. Jae-ah almost drowned." Jaebum chuckled, stretching his bones.

"Don't point fingers hyung. Let's just listen to Jinyoung-ah. We don't need to raise his blood pressure anymore than it already is." The whole van erupted at the comment except for Jinyoung. Mark sighed, reaching up to kiss his youngest boyfriend around the seat.

"Don't pout baby. We're just joking. Let's have a good day and worry about any fall out later, huh."

-

It was fairly easy to keep tabs on all the boys while inside the mall. They were more calm in public than at home, which Jinyoung was grateful for. The youngest pair wandered off only twice during their time there, because they saw some new games they had been wanting since, according to Yugyeom, 'the beginning of time!' , and BamBam saw the art supply store and just had to buy a new set of Blik markers.

"Alright where to next, hyung? Hyung?" Youngjae had been walking with Mark. The oldest just following where ever the younger boys wanted to go. He figured he should ask the ginger if there was anything he needed or wanted to buy, but the boy wasn't standing next to him anymore. "Oh there you are hyung. Jinyoung-hyung wait!"

The group stopped walking at Youngjae's urgent yelling. Mark was standing in front of a toy shop. The front window was lined with a set of trains and plushies twice as big as Mark. He was currently staring at a moose that he could barely carry around on his own. He could feel the pull of being sent into Little space, his body relaxing and his eyes glazing over slightly. 

He really wanted that moose.

"Hyung?" The boy turned to look at blonde. He stuck his hand out, making a grabby motion with his fingers. Youngjae instantly cooed, forgetting momentarily that they were in public. "Oh, baby. What made you Little, huh?" Mark slapped his left hand lightly against the glass, right on the moose plush.

"Moose." He mumbled, sticking two fingers into his mouth. The blonde chuckled, pulling the boy's fingers away from his mouth.

"It is a moose baby, very good. Now, how about we go back to everyone and you can tell Daddy and Papa all about it, hm." Youngjae knew if they stood there any longer Mark would whine about wanting everything inside that store, especially the overpriced moose.

"No. Moose." He pouted, tapping on the glass once again. The younger frowned. He really didnt know what to say to the Little. It wasn't like he could say yes and buy it for him and if he could where would they put it. It was easily half the size of Mark's bed. There was no way the could put in the dorm.

"Prince, come on. Its lunch time." Jinyoung's voice breached their ears and both boys looked up at him. Mark's pout got bigger and his eyes gathered tears rather quickly.

"Moose." He mumbled again, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinyoung chuckled, ruffling the ginger's hair.

"I know honey. Let's go eat something first. If you're good we might come back."

-

He should've known Mark wouldn't be all that good. Sure, the Little had manners and barely a bad bone in his body, but there were times when he had to act out.

It wasn't so bad since they were in public, plus Mark had just gotten comfortable being Little in public and they knew he wouldn't do anything too crazy.

Still.

That little pout never left his face. And he didn't care for any of the boys trying to talk to him or buy him things. He only wanted the moose he saw in the store window.

When they tried to walk into a new store, he crossed his arms and stood directly on the threshold, refusing to go inside. "Don' wanna." Jaebum sighed, ushering everyone to continue what they were doing. He stood with Mark, trying to stop these minor tantrums.

"Baby, you have to stop that or we're going home. Do you want the hyungs to stop having fun cause you're being a brat?" Mark gasped, two fingers stuck in his mouth. Papa had never called him a brat before. Tears welled in his eyes as he gripped Jaebum's shirt.

"N-Not brat Papa." The ravenette scoffed, picking the boy up, not bothered by all the stares he got for holding a young adult on his hip.

"Well you're sure acting like one. Do you think that's nice?" The Little shook his head. He knew it wasn't nice but he couldn't help it. "Then stop it. Didn't Daddy say if you were good we'd go back to the toy store?" Mark nodded slightly, leaning into Jaebum's neck. "Then let's be good, huh?"

"Okay Papa." The ravenette smiled slightly, carrying the Little into the store with the others. It would never take much to convince the boy to be good. Little Mark was always eager to please and be good. He knew it got him rewards.

On their way home, Jinyoung gave Mark a much smaller moose plush. The Little eagerly took it forgetting all about the much larger one instantly. "Thanks Daddy. I love you!" The brunette sighed, shaking his head.

"I love you too Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moose Mark saw was inspired by an actual giant moose plush I saw while Christmas shopping. I had wanted it but when I saw that it was 500$ I was like oof nah. I'll just have to find another moose plush. I really like moose.
> 
> Also the ending is so bad I might change it later.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure Daddy?" Jinyoung hummed, leaning back on the couch in the studio. He had finally agreed to be on show with Mark after the Little begged for days on end.

Once the rules for Little Mark had been updated, he was allowed to go on the Little Haven website and entertain his viewers with his softer shows. He was no longer allowed to do the 18+ ones unless Jinyoung or Jaebum were there to guide him, which thus far neither one of them wanted to do it. They didnt like watching their baby show off for other people.

However, Jinyoung was willing to break just this once so the ginger could let his following meet his Daddy. "Prince, it's okay." Mark was feeling slightly bigger than normal and he didn't need the extra soft voice Jinyoung normally used on Little Mark. "You can show Daddy off to your friends." The Little clapped eagerly, pulling his camera into the correct position.

He jumped on the couch next to Jinyoung, pressing a surprisingly wet kiss to the brunette's check. "I love you dis much!" He explained, throwing his arms out as far as he could make them. Jinyoung chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"And I love you more."

-

Jinyoung was as awkward as they come. He had never been put in front of a camera for thousands of people to see before and he really had no clue how to act. He just sat quietly for most of the live, listening and following directions that Mark gave him.

"Christmas was great! My hyungs got me some plushies though Daddy says I don't need more." Jinyoung hummed. It was true the Little had more toys and plushies than any other child he has known. They were taking over the dorm. "But Papa and Daddy buy me stuff too! They're hippo-trits." The brunette laughed behind his mask, he wasnt willing to show who he really was on camera.

"It's hypocrite baby. And Papa is one. I only buy things you need." Mark pouted, shaking his head. He definitely didn't see it that way. Daddy had bought him toys all the time, while telling the others not to buy him things. But he wouldn't mention it. He didnt want to get in trouble for talking back.

"Oh, I also got new pacifiers! I don't use them much these days only when I feel reeeeally Little. But lookit!" Mark grabbed for the pack of pacifiers, Lisa had bought him. It was a two pack of large ones, made specifically for bigger mouths. One was blue with sharks and starfish and the other was covered in purple glitter. He held up the back for the camera, his hands shaking with excitement. "Aren't they pretty?"

_cute_

_Awe I want some!_

_I hope my mommy buys me things soon_

"My auntie bought me them. She got them from a place called biglittle online. If you wanted to get some. Oh and I also got this!" He pulled a purple jellyfish from his box of Little things. "Now Sharkie has a friend!" Jinyoung chuckled at this. Mark had constantly complained that Sharkie, his most favorite plush out of the bunch, had been lonely and he needed a friend. Jaebum finally relented and bought him the jellyfish. It was almost impossible to find and he had luckily bought the last one in stock.

"Her name is Emery." Mark spoke softly, hugging the jellyfish to his chest. Jinyoung couldn't help but coo at the boy. He always took care of his plushies as if they were living creatures, it warmed his heart.

"It's almost time to say bye." Mark spoke with a pout. He honestly hated ending his lives. He loved helping out the other Little and even caregivers and it was hard for him to say bye to them. "Do you have any questions for me or my Daddy before we leave?"

_Where did you meet such a cutie_

_Is he always well behaved_

_You're so handsome_

_Be good for your daddy hun_

Jinyoung could feel his face heat up at the attention. All the comments were filled with things about how handsome he looked or how pretty Mark was. It was almost overwhelming.

"My prince is such a blessing." He responded. "He isn't always this good, don't let that sweet smile fool ya." He chuckled when Mark whined out a small  _Daddy!_ "Thank you for all the compliments. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you and my baby." Jinyoung wrapped an arm tightly around the Little, smiling behind his mask.

Mark smiled brightly, waving at the camera. "Okay we have to go now. Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Bye-bye!" Jinyoung reached over to turn off the camera with the remote control. As soon as everything was down, Mark crawled into the brunette's lap. "Thanks Daddy! You're the bestest ever! Don't tell Papa." He whispered the last part, but it only made Jinyoung laugh.

He honestly would do anything for his baby. Especially for this reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the Christmas chapter for this year but ugh I just didnt have time to make it more festive. But merry late Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. Next update will be solely big Mark and I'm super eager for this one.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who still reads my garbage writing. I love you.


End file.
